Writers Block
by Kalee60sAlterEgo
Summary: Merlin, a travel writer for a well-known paper went to his local bar to forget the worst day in history – he didn't expect to sit down at a table and free-write a story starring the god-like barman, Arthur. And he 'really' didn't expect to be drawn back there again and again to write – each story more outlandish than the next. There is a plot in here somewhere – I promise! MxM
1. Chapter 1

Merlin was annoyed. Scratch that, Merlin was pissed off beyond belief. If he was completely honest with himself he wasn't really surprised at how the meeting with his editor panned out. He wasn't expecting gushing accolades about his travel column 'Merlin's Meanderings', which he'd been writing for the past three years – but he didn't expect to be out rightly told it was no good. Okay, Bryce didn't actually say that in so many words, although the gist of it was there.

Huffing in anger Merlin pulled his small car into the parking lot of his local pub that he'd been trying to ignore for the best part of two years. Previously it had been a derelict bikie pub, with cycles and scantily clad woman who should know better, draped over middle-aged bearded men with tattoos on their throats. Two months earlier somebody had bought the lease and turned it into a small Irish pub, complete with a leprechaun stencilled onto the window – Merlin thought it looked kitsch. But, desperate times meant desperate measures and he needed alcohol to get rid of the bitter taste the meeting had left in his mouth. Plus the travel writer inside of him enjoyed trying new establishments – even if they were within walking distance to his home and looked like seven years olds had attacked a sign in the window.

Grabbing his satchel from the back seat, Merlin made a sprint for the front doors to escape the rain which had decided to pelt down in the last ten minutes. The weather suited his mood perfectly. As he skidded to a stop in front of the large doors, Merlin lost his footing and slipped on the wet concrete – falling on his arse. Swearing blue murder he gingerly climbed to his feet rubbing his lower back.

"Bloody hell, could this day get any fucking better?" he ground out while pushing on the heavy wooden door. Merlin was clumsy on the best of days, but today was taking it to a whole new level. He'd already spilt coffee down one shirt - managing to leave a rather large red scald mark on his stomach, lucky he had a spare shirt in his desk. Then he'd almost lost a finger in the industrial shredder at the office, the small Iron Man band-aid over his index finger mocked him. The nurse on staff had a six year old and had run out of normal adult beige tape. Bryce had called him inept as he tripped on the rug going into his office and his best mate Gwaine had cracked him in the skull with a ball, because Merlin apparently had the reaction time of a walrus bathing.

The first thing Merlin noticed when he walked into the bar was how dark the room was, not a traditional 'who turned out the lights dark?' but, more of a comforting and homey type which made you want to walk in further. So far so good, Merlin thought to himself – until his thigh struck a table corner.

"Mother of all that is bloody….."

"Are you okay, mate?" A deep voice asked over Merlin's shoulder.

"No I'm bloody not, you twat. I've just impaled myself on a table – don't you have safety guidelines you're supposed to follow?" Merlin didn't even register who he could have been talking to as he was leaning over rubbing at the now tender spot on his leg

"Sorry about that - I was just coming over to fix it, we had a family in for lunch and the kids started to re-arrange furniture."

"Not good enough – I could have hurt myself." Now, even Merlin knew he was going overboard, but his day had been infinitely shitty and embarrassing himself walking into a table in the pub was not making him feel any better about his life at the moment.

"Well maybe, _Sir,_ you should watch where you are going in future." The man brushed past him and pulled the table back into a more uniform placing. All Merlin saw was tight black trousers, broad shoulders and blonde hair. He was also very angry at this _waiter_ who had disrespected him.

Mumbling under his breath about seeing the manager, Merlin slightly limped over to the bar itself. Even under the cloud of bad mood, Merlin did appreciate the set up from the inside. Cartoon Irish people on the window aside, the interior was absolutely beautiful; a dark mahogany bar lined with cushioned stools was before him. Above the bar a pelmet of lead-lighting intricate and colourful followed the course of the counter 'The Pendragon's Den' was written within the stained glass, giving it an old worldly look. To his left tables and chairs littered the small space, and on the right couches and low coffee tables were set up before one of the biggest fire-places Merlin had ever seen. It was at least ten feet wide, and covered by a huge wrought iron grate with a dragon dancing across its face.

Merlin had already fallen in love with the pub, bad waiters aside. It was busy for this time of day, which was always a good indication on the service and prices. About seven people sat at the bar nursing drinks and talking to each other, another twenty people or so were sitting at the tables enjoying an after work cocktail or two, and a bunch of twenty something's were taking up one couch in front of the monolithic fire which was burning brightly and offering warmth. Merlin spied a wing back chair just to the left of the fire; it had a small round table and was the perfect place to sit and gather his thoughts on the day's horrific beginning.

"What can I get you, friend?" Merlin turned around to the bar only to find himself face to face with perfection, until he realised who was addressing him. It was the damn waiter – _bartender_ he amended.

He obviously recognised Merlin too if the smile slowly dropping off his face was any indication. Merlin took a second to look this man over, he was tall – almost as tall as Merlin, which was no mean feat, had blonde hair that brushed the back of his collar and fell into his eyes, which by all rights couldn't be as blue as they appeared.

"Do you want a drink – or are you going to sue me for improper table placement?" The muscled blonde man was speaking to him, and Merlin's mouth went dry, his voice was hypnotically deep.

"Pint of larger," he managed to choke out, realising he must have been stare-glaring at the barman to illicit such an unfriendly response. Gwaine called him on it all the time, Merlin argued it was his thinking face – but apparently he still looked like 'the biggest arse' when he did it.

Realising he was in a foul mood and he'd been rude to the blonde barman who just happened to be very good looking, he felt the need to apologise – well attempt to anyway. When he placed the beer before Merlin, he glanced up and questioned in what he thought was a polite tone, "Friend?"

"My mistake, that'll be 2 quid thanks."

Merlin passed over the money and scowled a little. Weren't bar people meant to be nice, no matter how much of a dick patrons could be? Clearly not in this establishment, Merlin thought to himself, although he couldn't blame the man – not really.

Taking his beer to the small table near the fire, Merlin sat back and almost sighed out loud. The chair was more comfortable than his couch at home. He settled back into it and took a sip of his lager, a flash of yellow caught his eye and he looked up –_ damn it_. The chair he'd inadvertently chosen as his safe haven had a complete view of the bar and the Prat behind the counter.

He sat back and took a large gulp; the beer was cold and had the perfect amount of head – his thoughts flicked to the blonde again for no reason. Merlin looked around and settled in more, he had nowhere to be and a night at the pub could be just the thing to help him relax and gain some much needed clarity for his job.

Once again he was pulled from his angry thoughts as the barman cleaned up after the young adults who'd left the couches near Merlin. He found his eyes wandering over the man's snug but well fitted black shirt which had a logo of Kilkenny embroidered on the chest. As he looked at the blonde's hands he felt a small tug of something, they were good hands – they managed to pick all the glasses and plates up in one hit. He was so busy staring he didn't realise when the legs encased in tight black pants were standing directly in front of him. The name badge stuck to his pants taunted Merlin – did it say Allen or Artie?

"Are you always this clumsy, or is it my lucky day?" Merlin squinted up at the man's deep voiced question, feeling the slow anger burn again.

"Excuse me?"

The man indicated the small table with the salt and pepper shakers strewn about – Merlin didn't even remember doing it. He took another gulp of beer daring the blonde to say something else. He felt something drop on his lap and the man smirked knowingly, Merlin's glass had picked up the coaster with its condensation and it fell to the floor. He felt like a fool, and although that was usual he didn't want this handsome man laughing at him. Of course as he picked up the coaster he smacked his head on the wingback chair making the blonde roar with glee.

"Really? I want to see your boss…" Merlin heard the hiss in his voice, he never got this irate so quickly – he was generally an amiable bloke.

"Mr Pendragon? You really don't want to bother him at the moment – he's known as a bit of a tosser. Try not to hurt yourself again, oh, by the way - nice band-aid." He gave Merlin a wink and strode off.

Merlin sat there completely flustered and face burning red, not even understanding why. The barman was rude, obnoxious and too gorgeous and arrogant for his own good. _Hang on, gorgeous?_…Hell, who was Merlin kidding, the man screamed, fuck me - which meant he was in no way, shape or form ever going to look twice at somebody like Merlin – he was too gangly and nerdy for somebody like that. So why was he sitting there thinking about him? Stupid cock – it always found an attraction with somebody completely unsuitable.

As his clothes dried off and he warmed up from the fire he thought back to what Bryce had brought up in his quarterly meeting. The paper was looking for something a little _more_ in its travel articles, sure Merlin put in all the facts and costs – but apparently it lacked – whimsy. What the bloody hell was whimsy? Did they want Merlin to write about enchanted castles and princesses who kissed frogs? He had been doing this well for three years, now they wanted to change it up. Usually Merlin was up for any challenge but to criticize what he put his heart into felt wretched.

Thinking back on the last few articles he wrote, he pulled out his pad and jotted down a few notes he could have incorporated to make them more interesting - it didn't work. He just didn't think his readers would enjoy a whimsical train journey through Egypt – they wanted facts, not tales of a misguided Prince who led his people into the desert. Was he becoming jaded over time?

Maybe he needed to not write about travel, maybe he needed to do a few writing exercises he picked up at University. He always loved creative writing, what if he practised free writing; then he could incorporate some of that in his travel pieces. Something golden took his attention from his thoughts and he realised with a growl the bartender was pouring beer and one of the overhead lights had caught his hair in its gleam. Bloody distracting Pillock, maybe the pub wasn't a great place to relax and think.

Looking back down at the empty page, Merlin remembered his childhood and how he'd loved writing. He had always written himself in as the main protagonist, the hero on most occasions. It was easier for him as he understood how to react in certain situations, than having to create a whole new person. He took another sip and placed the glass down – on the coaster, then picked up a pen and began to write.

* * *

_Merlin looked up at the burning building with trepidation and a small amount of fear, flames licked towards the sky already and it had only been burning for what felt like a heartbeat._ He knew lives were at stake and he also knew he was the first person on the scene; it was up to him - or wait until back up came and he lost precious time.

Being a cop had been Merlin's dream as a small child and when he graduated University after doing a degree in Architecture (on his father's wishes) he joined the force. He ran back to his patrol car and grabbed his thick duffel jacket and the riot mask he kept in the trunk. Hopefully it would keep some of the heat and bite of the flames off his skin.

Once he breached the ground floor, he methodically and quickly cleared and checked each apartment until he reached the stairwell which led to the burning floor. He knew it wouldn't take more than a few minutes for the fire to start burning the levels below it – but he had to check for people.

He grabbed a towel from the last unit he'd swept and used it to grab hold of the doorhandle which led upstairs, he felt the heat through his thick gloves – it wasn't going to be pretty. Standing to the side he threw the door open. As the air hit the flames he heard a whoosh and fire jumped past him – Merlin dashed inside and raced up the stairs.

A faint cry could be heard and he followed it down another hall which hadn't caught completely on fire yet. He burst through the door and saw a small child and mother curled in the corner, tears streaming down their pale and frightened faces.

Suddenly Merlin heard a noise behind him and a fire fighter completely outfitted raced in. He threw a large yellow and orange jacket at Merlin and barked an order for him to place it on. Merlin looked completely shocked – he hadn't even heard the sirens.

"Are you daft – put the damn jacket on and cover the child with this blanket and follow me."

Merlin bristled at the order in the man's voice but complied – they didn't have much time to waste. The young boy weighed absolutely nothing in Merlin's arms and he picked him up with no trouble.

"You're safe now, just grab hold of me around the neck and don't let go – okay." Wide red-rimmed brown eyes looked into his solemnly and he nodded once. Merlin smiled and felt small tight arms encircle him and then they were off.

The tall fire fighter led them to the stairs which were now burning so rapidly it would have been suicide to attempt to take them on. He heard a muttered oath from underneath the reflective mask and he turned so quickly he almost trod on Merlin.

"The window, go back, we have to take the drain pipes down. Come on, we don't have much time."

Merlin hoped like hell that this old building would have pipes which could hold their weight, but the alternative of burning to death wasn't appealing at all. He quickly changed direction until they came to a window. The fireman smashed it with a gloved fist and started to reassure the mother it was safe. Merlin begrudgingly admired the competent way this man handled the almost hysterical mother.

"You first…" he was pointing at Merlin and he felt himself hesitate for a moment, "Bloody hell, get going."

Merlin jumped, and realised he was stalling. He gave the child back to the fireman and climbed out. Once he had a good grip and could see the balcony below him, he yelled back at his phantom fire fighter.

"Give me the boy."

It was slow going at first, they were up many stories and the child shook and whimpered, but never let go. Merlin got to the balcony on the next floor, but noticed immediately it was already burning inside, so he continued to climb down slowly. Looking up he saw the fireman with the woman piggy backing him and felt relief they had both gotten out safely.

The entire fiasco from when Merlin entered the building to when he reached the ground took only minutes, but it seemed to last forever. His feet hit the ground and a fellow policeman took the small child.

Merlin took off his riot mask and the jacket he was given and sucked down some water somebody pressed into his hands as he watched the other man alight on the ground. Looking around Merlin saw three fire trucks with multiple firemen aiming hoses into the building trying to stop the spread. The fire looked a lot scarier from down here – when had it gotten so big? He felt his knees weaken at the thought he was in the midst of it less than a minute or two ago.

He left the rest of the officers and firemen to it and he found an ambulance on the fringe of the crowd and was ushered into the back for oxygen as he hadn't been wearing the proper gear for a fire. Leaning back he sucked in sweet crisp air and congratulated himself on a job well done, when suddenly a livid fireman stood before him.

"What the hell were you thinking? Going in there with no oxygen or fire retardant gear – are you mad or just stupid?"

Merlin felt himself bristle – who in hell was this man behind the reflective fire mask? Who the fuck was he to tell Merlin what he could or couldn't do?

"The two lives I saved would make it obvious I did the right thing, you arrogant wanker." Although Merlin admired what fire fighters did on a daily basis – there was no reason for this particular one to be such an arse about it.

Before Merlin could take in another breath to tell him what a complete and utter knob he thought he was, he was yanked from the back of the ambulance and pushed against the side of the adjoining building's wall. Merlin felt his heartbeat spike. Was he scared - or something else?

"What would I have done if you got hurt you idiot?"

Merlin felt the air rush out of his lungs, and he knew exactly who was under the helmet – a one-night stand from a few weeks earlier, one he'd been hoping to see again. He reached up and pulled the mask off looking directly into blue eyes so deep and worried he almost lost his sense of time. Lips crushed his in a flurry of anguish and relief. Merlin revelled in the feeling of the slightly chapped lips as they devoured his in a kiss he'd been craving for weeks.

Coming alive, Merlin grasped the blonde man's head and pulled his hair slightly to better angle their mouths. He groaned as a tongue began to probe and tangle with his own, Merlin's cock had come blatantly alive in his pants and if the growl the other man gave was any indication he'd felt it too.

Hands began to quest and search, and while Merlin's mouth was being plundered his prick was suddenly getting attention lavished on it. He almost passed out as a warm hand snuck in through his now unzipped pants. He looked around and saw nobody paying attention to the cop and fireman almost out of sight across from the burning building. He sighed as lips found his jaw, licking and sucking before capturing his mouth again in a flurry of hot open mouthed kisses.

Merlin jerked as his fireman gripped his cock hard, and began to slowly fist it, letting go slightly at the tip to only grip harder as he pushed back to the base. Merlin groaned and let his head fall onto the slightly smoky smelling jacket, enjoying the feel of having his cock touched.

Stroke upon stroke, harder then softer, flew through Merlin's body. He was tingling from his toes through to his chest and he didn't give a flying fuck if somebody came up to them – he wasn't going to stop this until he'd blown all over his fireman's hot hand.

Fingers clasped tight and a thumb was pressed hard against the vein on the underside of Merlin's dick as his tormentor really started to pump. Short bursts of air left Merlin's throat as he felt the beginnings of an orgasm in the pit of his gut. He never could last long when such expert fingers danced across his flesh.

"Come for me, baby – I want you to coat my hand so I can lick it off…finger…by….finger."

Merlin come with a shout, muffled when he was forcibly kissed taking the air from his lungs. He felt his dick pulsing as the last of his seed left his body. Slumping a little he leaned back against the wall – looking up into blue eyes which were dark with lust. He almost came again while he watched his blonde lick each and every finger and moan in want.

"I'm going to fuck you into the ground when I get you back to my place."

Merlin felt the bottom of his stomach drop out as his arse clenched in anticipation…

* * *

A loud clunk made Merlin drop his pen and quickly pull his pad up against his chest, hiding the words he was shocked to have written. What the hell?

"Refill, looks like you could use it – you've been writing furiously for over half an hour. What are you working on?"

Merlin looked up knowing his face was flushed red in arousal from his smutty story, he looked directly into blue eyes – blue eyes which had featured very heavily in his fantasy…writing. He felt embarrassment fill him and he quickly snapped, "None of your business."

The golden haired bartender watched him for a moment, Merlin tried desperately not to look at his lips, he lost the battle and his eyes found the soft pink mouth. He almost groaned, shit.

"Fair enough – just giving you a free ale to say sorry for being a prick before. Enjoy your night."

He watched as the blonde picked up Merlin's empty glass and walked off stopping to chat to a few patrons at the bar. Merlin felt like a right clotpole and wanted to call the barman back and apologise, but how could he say – 'sorry, you startled me as I'd just finished describing you sucking my come from your fingers….' Not the best conversation starter there was.

Eying the beer before him, Merlin took a shaky sip, still coming down from writing. It had been years since he let his mind flow free and write itself. Although his cop hero story had a decidedly unexpected twist – he'd not meant for a hot fireman to enter. It was supposed to be Merlin being hailed a saviour by rescuing a mother and child – not a story about a gorgeous fireman jerking him off after a daring escape from a burning building. Even if it wasn't the story he'd set out to write, he had sat down and immersed himself completely and that was the original goal.

Merlin downed the rest of the beer and quickly left the bar without a backwards glance. And who was he to judge if when he got home he wanked himself dry in the shower, then again in bed all while thinking about a blue eyed fireman who suspiciously looked like an arrogant bartender.

He could never go back to The Pendragon's Den - that was certain.

* * *

**A/N: Why hello there - just trying my hand at a multi-chaptered fiction for these two ridiculously hot boys, hopefully it works out! Really hoped you enjoyed the first chapter - I will warn you now, it may get a little 'ahem' heated in future chapters.**

**Would love to hear your thoughts - thanks for reading and take it easy! :)**

**K~**


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin didn't go back to the bar for almost three weeks. Something akin to shame washed over him each time he almost pulled into the car-park, or was it something more primal? He couldn't believe what he'd written down in his notepad about the bartender; he couldn't believe it the forty times he'd re-read it since either. Okay – it was closer to seventy times.

He tried to tell himself it was just a little free-writing, nothing to get too worked up over and he almost had himself believing it too. Until he sat down at his computer to do a new piece on a lovely country town he'd visited the week before and came up blank. He couldn't write a word, everything began with the blonde lady at the post office, or the blonde men on the wharf – hell, he even tried writing about _the_ blonde in his bed again – but nothing. He was blocked.

There was only one thing for it – he had to go back to the bar – for professional reasons of course. If he couldn't write - his entire existence would cease to exist. It certainly had nothing to do with the fact Merlin couldn't figure out whether the barman's hair really was the colour of gold or if it was the trick of the lights.

He entered the darkness of the bar and glanced at his watch, it was only four in the afternoon. He hoped nobody thought he had a drinking problem coming in as early as this, but he needn't have worried, the place was once again busy. This time he didn't run into any objects or trip over at the door, although his heart was racing and he wasn't sure why. Maybe he shouldn't have had the extra serve of jalapenos with his Mexican for lunch that day – he was probably suffering heart burn, yes – that's what the feeling in his chest was.

The heart burn increased ten-fold as he reached the bar, and just as he thought he'd have to order an antacid instead of a beer, a small dark haired woman came up to get his order. Merlin stood there like a fish, mouth opening and closing a few times. The girl asked him again for his order, but Merlin came up blank – where was the annoying, arrogant bartender?

"Toilets?" he asked instead.

"Oh, down the side there, end of corridor on the right."

Merlin nodded his thanks and walked stiffly in the direction the woman had pointed. Why in hell was he acting like a tool? Was the fact the blonde man wasn't working today enough to rattle Merlin so much? Obviously it had, he'd spent three weeks avoiding the place like a plague and when he finally came in to face his problem, he had the audacity to have time off. What a dick.

As Merlin walked down the long corridor he noticed one side of it was completely glass and on the other side was an outdoor bar, it was nestled in a large back area, clearly set out for smokers. But whoever had taken over the bar had an eye for perfection; they had somehow made it feel like a small hidden forest was just a few metres away. The walls had black tree motifs stencilled onto the stark white walls; large ferns in huge pots lined the area and small trendy dark wicker furniture with cushions took up the rest of the space – it was beautiful.

A few patrons were outside, and as Merlin pushed on the toilet door he saw him. The barman was sitting at a tall bench alone, reading a book while eating a plate of sandwiches. He was on a break Merlin realised, a second later he found himself still standing in one spot, a foot inside of the bathroom and the door was half open. Merlin had literally stopped in his tracks. It was at this moment the blonde looked up and their eyes met.

Suddenly a smirk took over the blonde's features and Merlin like a complete dolt flipped him the bird. The shock on the man's face was apparent just before Merlin saw him laugh like he hadn't for years. Merlin felt himself flush crimson again and he finally managed to get his feet to work and went into the bathroom. What was wrong with him, apart from the obvious, of course? There was no reason for this person to make Merlin feel so…out of sorts.

He made it back to the bar and ordered a lager from the girl and sat at the same table he had earlier in the month. It was still comfier than his couch. He saw no sign of the blonde as he pulled out his notepad and sat back, pen in hand. Merlin needed to free write again and now he was back at the place it had all started to go pear-shaped he hoped he could get back on track. He sat there, finished his drink and looked at the blank page, he got another lager and sat down again and looked around at the other patrons, his page still remained blank.

"You're a rude prick, you know?"

Merlin started, spilling some of his beer as a body slid into the chair before him. A wide smile and crinkled blue eyes greeted him when he finally looked up after wiping the excess beer from his leg. Frowning, Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not the one who sat down uninvited."

He had to give the barman credit - he didn't flinch, just grinned wider. This man before Merlin was too handsome, too cocky and had lips begging for a cock to slide past their almost pout-like plumpness – _where the fuck had that thought come from?_ And why was he sitting here with Merlin? Although Merlin knew he was far from ugly, the usual type who found him attractive were more like him – a little alternative, lean and nerdy. The man, whose name tag was once again frustratingly obstructed, was extremely out of his league.

"Yes, but I need to make amends, you _did_ threaten to complain to my boss after all." The blonde sat back and placed his hands behind his head, which sent Merlin's brain into short-circuit mode as a slender slice of skin showed under his shirt which rode up. Merlin focused his eyes on the Guinness logo on the blonde's breast pocket and took a deep slow breath in trying to get images of a fireman licking his fingers from his thoughts.

"And how is annoying me making amends?" Merlin said in a voice an octave higher than he would have liked. He took another gulp of beer.

"It's a skill I picked up. Mr Men, hey?"

It took a moment for Merlin to realise the blonde was indicting towards his left hand, the hand he'd almost severed with a sheath of paper in the office today. The nurse had once again fallen through with any form of adult band aid; he was beginning to believe she did this on purpose.

"Paper-cuts can be serious," Merlin blurted before thinking, still fantasising on other skills this man may have. Oh God, _he was a moron_, this crazy good looking barman would now slowly back away, then make a run for it. Instead he watched as the blonde laughed and shook his head like Merlin was funny – he wasn't, he was just slightly inept in social situations.

"What's your name? Clumsy, though accurate just doesn't have a nice ring to it." The blonde was looking at Merlin expectantly, he was more than just cocky and arrogant – he was extremely confident and for once Merlin was finding it a turn on. Although if Merlin thought about it seriously this guy was just a local barman, he wasn't trying to pick Merlin up, if anything he was trying to drum up business. But it was a good way to find out his name, not that he needed it or anything like that - he still quite liked calling out Ryan Gosling's name when wanking.

"Merlin…"

"_Mer_lin….suits you."

"You don't have to say it like that," Merlin felt that same old ball of anger burst into flame, was this man mocking his name? "And what's _yours_, bloody Sir Prat of Prattsville, the next King of England?"

"Arthur, we need you." The small girl yelled out across the now crowded bar.

Arthur turned back to an almost blushing Merlin, "Close, but not quite. Nice to meet you officially, _Mer_lin."

With another infuriating wink, the blonde had pushed back and left Merlin sitting alone feeling slightly like he thought a twelve year old boy would have after meeting Justin Bieber for the first time. Slightly shocked, a little in awe and ready to pin up a secret poster behind his bedroom door – or roof…

He watched surreptitiously as Arthur strode in behind the bar like he owned the place and sorted out the waiting customers. He was good at his job and after another fifteen minutes of staring and not writing, Merlin got annoyed. He needed to do what he came for, he needed to write and he needed to get this strange feeling in his chest to disappear. What he felt like doing though, was to put Arthur in his place. There was only one way he could gain the upper hand - on paper. Merlin picked up his pen, took another sip of beer and started.

* * *

_Merlin looked out over the training ring and felt a small tug which almost morphed into a smile._ His Gladiators were fighting well today; beyond well. They trained hard, fought harder and if they died, they died like Gods. He'd never really wanted to run his own house, The House of Emrys, but his father had died suddenly when he was only 21 and suddenly Merlin had his own dojo. Over the last eight years he'd become a good master, not too lenient but not brutal as he had seen some masters be to their slaves.

One fighter in particular caught his eye this day, a relatively new addition to his house; the man's muscled back gleamed with sweat in the afternoon sunlight. Merlin found his eyes more oft than not wandering over Arthur's lithe form as he wielded his sword and wooden shield. He fought like a man possessed when cornered. His one downfall – he was an arrogant cocky slave. Merlin on more than one occasion had to show Arthur who was the master and who was the slave – it always made Merlin feel a little discomforted and slightly hot afterwards.

"I think Arthur is ready."

Merlin turned to see his master of arms standing slightly behind him to the left, Merlin indicated he could move forward and Percival's large frame paused before offering a small polite bow. The men who worked for The House of Emrys had much respect for their master. He was never too harsh, he fed them well, clothed, cleaned and let the men have free reign of the compound, not locked them away like animals. It was because of this, the men fought harder and his house was one Gladiator's all over aspired to join.

"Ready for what, a smack under the ear for his impertinence?" Merlin felt that smile wanting to break free over his petulant fighter, he hid it well.

"The Arena, Master. He needs to get his sword bloodied."

Looking down at the men coming into formation for his inspection he inclined his head. "Perhaps, Percival - let me think of a suitable opponent."

Percival nodded and led the way to the training floor. The sand was hot under Merlin's bare feet, and his thin cotton sheath which was draped over his shoulder and fastened at the hip seemed almost unbearably warm in the sun. He didn't know how some of the men hadn't fainted – but they were quite clearly tougher than him. Although Merlin had taken it upon himself to learn the art of fighting – he just didn't let many people know of this. No one had ever mentioned his toned arms and muscular thighs which he was quietly proud of. Though next to his Gladiators he was positively tiny, not in height but of build.

Smiling warmly at his men he slapped a few on the back, congratulating them on a good session. He never missed one and he always gave praise when warranted, the men seemed to appreciate his effort too. A few shy smiles and bawdy remarks were bandied around, but it was all in jest. When he got to Arthur, Merlin stopped and looked him dead in the eye – Arthur did not drop his gaze as was protocol. Merlin felt a thrill run through him at this man's defiance.

Percival smacked Arthur on the back of his knees with a wooden sword, forcing the fighter to kneel - his gaze never left Merlin's face. Smirking, Arthur let his gaze slowly travel down Merlin's form, lingering on the slight bulge of his cock, almost visible through the thin cotton. Merlin felt his prick twitch at the look and knew he was in trouble with this one.

He continued with his inspection then let the men go clean up, ready for the dinner he was holding. He would be showing off his Gladiator's tonight, in readiness of the fights that weekend. It was the least satisfying part to his job – schmoozing with the other House Masters and their followers.

Before Percival left to supervise the men, he grabbed his shoulder.

"Send Arthur to my Library – he needs a lesson in manners."

"Of course," Percival smiled back, knowing Merlin could make a man quake in his boots without lifting a hand. Arthur wouldn't know what hit him.

Sitting back against his wooden chair Merlin felt something stir in his stomach – was he nervous about this one-on-one meeting with his Gladiator Arthur? It wasn't the first time he'd had Arthur come to his library for a hard lesson on who was boss – but he'd always had Percival or another Gladiator to keep it civil. Somehow he knew Arthur was going to continually push the boundaries and he wasn't sure on how to keep him in line.

The door clicked open and Merlin watched as Arthur was let in, he stood to attention about a metre away from the desk Merlin was sitting behind. For once his eyes did not rest on Merlin, but straight ahead as a good slave should. Frowning slightly, Merlin stood up and walked around to the other side of the stone table and leant against it casually.

They were completely alone and Merlin felt a small tingling up his spine, knowing this strong man could in all honesty snap his neck with a flick of his wrist. But Merlin trusted his Gladiators, even this new one – he'd never have let him in his house if he hadn't been sure on what man Arthur proclaimed to be. But his defiance could not be tolerated before the other men – Merlin may be smaller but he was definitely not weak. He sighed as he wondered how to approach this arrogant man.

"Do I not feed you?" Merlin asked with a gesture of his hand.

"Yes, Master."

"Do I not keep a roof over your head?"

"Yes, Master." Arthur's voice was deep and respectful; it was not what Merlin expected.

"Do I not make sure you are well clothed and cared for?"

"Yes, Master."

Merlin thought he saw the smallest flicker of amusement in Arthur's eye, but he could not be sure. Running a hand through his hair Merlin stood up straight and came closer to the blonde. "Then what is your issue here? Do I not see to your every need?"

"No, Master - _you _do not." Arthur's voice had deepened and Merlin looked at him in shock, he was still looking up at the wall behind him. "Not my _every_ need."

The temperature soared as Merlin looked at the Gladiator before him, blue eyes flicked towards Merlin's slightly parted lips. It was only a fleeting glance but it felt like Arthur had touched him.

"I give you whores after each round of fights - do you dare question my generosity?" Merlin had to get this conversation back to safer ground, else he do something reckless.

"No Master – but it is not whores which make my cock hard each time I glance at them, nor is it the whores I think on when I fuck my own hand in my rooms. My cock craves just one hole, a hole I want to dominate and own."

Merlin took one shaky step back, his newest Gladiator had an unpolished mouth, one which was making his own prick harder than rock under his cotton sheath. "You outstep your boundaries – a Gladiator is a slave – he owns nothing."

"In name, I can own nothing – I know this well. But, in sex I can own a person's pleasure – I can with-hold their seed, make them beg and tear them apart – all with my tongue."

Palming himself quickly as he turned his back on Arthur, Merlin stifled a groan at the blonde's impertinent words and vivid imagery. He prayed to his Gods for guidance and when he took in a shaky breath he turned around. Arthur still stood straight yet with one difference. His engorged cock jutted out proudly from his loin cloth. It was bold and brawny, just like its master.

Merlin took one step forward and grasped Arthur's dick and squeezed hard, his Gladiator didn't flinch – he stood his ground and waited. When Merlin let his hand slide gently to the tip of his cock then back down to the base - the barest of shudders raced through the muscles on Arthur's neck making Merlin smirk.

Going against his policy of not touching his fighters, Merlin pulled the clasp of Arthur's cloth; it dropped to the floor exposing him in all his muscular glory. Running a hand over Arthur's taut arse, he pushed against the sinew and tendons below the surface and realised even his buttocks were solid, it would be like fucking a God.

He let his fingers trail down the cleft of Arthur's arse and he saw the small twitch one cheek gave as his finger rested against the pucker of his hole. He teased for a moment, pressing so very gently, feeling the small suction which made Merlin just want to bury his cock in there – but there would be time for that later.

Moving around to Arthur's front again, he came face to face with the blonde, they were of a height – blue eyes still stared respectably over his shoulder. Before he over-thought his position, Merlin sank to his knees and heard a startled gasp from above him.

"Master, no – I meant for me to…" Arthur's words were cut off as Merlin's hot mouth wrapped itself around his hardness. It was almost more than a mouthful and Merlin found himself coating the blonde's cock liberally with his saliva in order to slide it all the way to the back of his throat. It tasted delicious.

The crude sounds of sucking flooded the air of Merlin's library, along with deep moans from the bottom of his stomach at having such a large cock in his mouth. Arthur's hands never strayed from his side; they didn't try and guide Merlin or try to touch him in any way. It seemed Merlin had found a way to tame his Gladiator.

He tightened his fist around Arthur's cock and began to pump him while licking down the shaft. Tonguing his way back to the tip he let his tongue flick around the small hole on top eliciting a small sharp breath from the man above him. Squeezing the shaft just below the head, Merlin held firm and continued to tongue him using hard strokes of his tongue. He felt a small pulse in Arthur's hardness and the salty elixir of his seed teased Merlin's tastebuds.

It only took another few sharp tugs for Arthur to quietly release his load into Merlin's open mouth. Come spurted from the head snaking its way to the back of Merlin's throat, he swallowed greedily, before releasing the Gladiator from his grip.

Blue eyes, as large as saucers greeted his gaze when Merlin stood, and he smirked. But before he could revel in the glory at finally making this cocky Gladiator quiet and amiable he found coarse hands ripping his cotton sheath off.

Warm air hit all of Merlin's body as he was roughly spun around and pushed over his desk. Panic hit him for one second – had he misread the situation, did he not make it clear who was in control? Then he felt it. Reverent hands sliding up and down his back, over his bare arse and down his thighs, until Arthur fell on his knees behind him.

"I never thought – I just…wanted to please you, let me pleasure you." The words were quiet and shaky, and Merlin knew he had Arthur exactly where he wanted him. His cheek rested against Merlin's buttocks and he started to pepper small kisses to their flesh. Merlin's cock went rigid immediately.

Merlin allowed himself to be held over the desk, it was quite submissive, but the feel of the cold stone against his exposed cock was electric. Two large hands pulled his cheeks apart and Merlin felt a slithering wetness coat his quivering hole. He let out a moan and felt himself push back against Arthur's insatiable tongue. He pushed in an inch or two, teasing and wriggling, the sensation stiff and wet. Merlin growled as Arthur began to fuck him with his long hot tongue. He was coming undone all over his desk, pre-come smeared against the stone making small wet patches, but Merlin didn't give a fuck. One of his Gladiators had his tongue shoved so far up his arsehole he was seeing stars – literally. As Arthur swirled further inside, Merlin felt a hand grasp his cock. It took all of three long hard strokes and Merlin came all over his desk.

* * *

"Can I entice your tastebuds?"

Merlin was ripped from his writing and looked up into blue eyes, holding out a plate of bar munchies. It took a few seconds for Merlin to realise he was fucking hard in his pants and that the only thing he wanted on his tastebuds was something a hell of a lot more saltier than the mini pies Arthur was offering. He hoped like anything the barman couldn't tell in the dark corner that Merlin's pants were tented. Swallowing thickly he spoke.

"Um, no thanks…" he coughed, because what came out sounded like a four year old boy. "I'm good."

He looked down at his pad, and quickly turned over the page so only a blank piece of paper showed. He did not need Arthur to catch a glimpse of his name and then ask uncomfortable questions Merlin wasn't sure how to answer.

"You sure, you've been here for a few hours?"

Merlin jerked his head towards the clock – hell it was after seven, he needed to get going. Standing up quickly he sat down almost immediately – shit, he was still hard.

"Maybe one pie then," he conceded.

Arthur grinned and Merlin wanted to look away, because that cheeky smirk was not helping his pants problem. On the bright side the pie was delicious.

"Are you going to tell me what you're furiously writing about yet?" Glancing up sharply Merlin saw Arthur raise his hands in surrender. "Okay, no problem – sorry to ask again, but, if you're writing a best-selling novel I want royalties."

"Why would you get royalties? And it's something for work." Merlin lied through his teeth – he could only imagine his publisher's face if he handed up what his version of 'whimsy' was.

"Because it's obvious I'm your muse."

Merlin raised his eyebrow, "You are most certainly _not _my muse." While frantically thinking, Arthur _just might be_ his muse – this was a disaster, why in hell had he walked into this annoying little Irish pub in the first place?

"I was joking, no need to sound so offended. You need to lighten up, _Mer_lin. Next time you're in I'll make you a special drink to relax with."

'What makes you think I'll be back?" Merlin snarked while putting away his things – blessedly his cock had decided to settle down finally.

"You will, I know these things. Drive safe." Arthur patted Merlin on the shoulder as he walked on offering pies to other patrons. Merlin was aware of the touch long after Arthur had disappeared into the crowd.

As Merlin got into his car he remembered the reason for his writing tonight – he'd wanted to put Arthur in his place – how in hell did it turn around so Merlin was the submissive one? Resting his head on his steering wheel for a moment he knew with everything in his gut he shouldn't come back to the bar again – he knew he would.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 - can you see a pattern forming? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin rested his palms against the wall of his shower and let the hot water sluice over his body in heavy wet waterfalls. He looked down forlornly at his traitorously stiff cock and refused to touch it. Arthur, the bloody barman had made a mess of Merlin's very organised and very normal life. How?

Bryce _loved_ his latest travel piece, it seemed like Merlin had finally found his footing and the last two articles had been brilliantly written with enough extra details to make them an enjoyable read. Fifteen people in the first three hours of publication had already rung the paper to get the travel agency number that Merlin had used for his trip.

This meant one thing and one thing only – Arthur just very well might be his muse. It annoyed Merlin to no end. Ignoring his painfully hard prick he jumped out the shower, dried off and slung the towel around his waist. His laptop sat open on the coffee table and he walked past its small cursor winking at him enticingly like a whore to a sailor new in town.

He needed coffee, a truckload of it _and _a new muse. Four nights ago, Merlin had Arthur's tongue firmly in his arse, a thought he was ashamed to admit turned him on within a blink of an eye – he would never have trouble with erectile dysfunction if Arthur's tongue was involved. Although to be fair – it was just a piece of writing, Merlin's own strange desire written on paper. Arthur would probably be horrible in bed…somehow he knew that would not be the case. He was straight, judging by the amount of girls which hung by the bar, he'd have to be.

Merlin sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly and took a large sip of bitter caffeine. He had another article to write about his trip to Paris earlier that month, he was having trouble again getting the words out.

"I need a beer…" he whispered out loud then sat back grunting in annoyance. He was _not_ going to that bar again.

Ten minutes later Merlin ran a hand through his still wet hair and looked down at his clothes. Dark blue jeans and a black button down shirt made his outfit – not trying too hard, but still casual enough. He grabbed his keys and work satchel and headed for the bar.

It was later than usual, closer to nine at night and Merlin noticed the car park was almost full. He hoped his usual chair would be free – he didn't think he'd be able to write if he couldn't see the bar…if he wasn't comfortable he amended.

The bar was busy, but not overly crowded – Merlin noticed a stream of younger people heading to the outdoor area and realised a function was going on – a twenty first if the age of the crowd was anything to go by. He spied his usual chair and let out a deep breath – it was free. Why he felt slightly possessive of that particular seat, he wasn't sure – but it seemed to suit him - slightly odd and awkward in a room full of dark beauty.

He heard Arthur before he saw him. The laugh was deep and made Merlin's insides go all strange. A girl was leaning across the bar very drunk but extremely gorgeous, talking to Arthur in the over-exaggerated way only young inebriated women could. Arthur looked up, eyes twinkling and they suddenly rested on Merlin – the twinkle only grew, making Merlin catch his breath.

"Ah, sorry love, my best-selling novelist has just walked in, excuse me."

Merlin looked over his shoulder and saw nobody behind him, frowning he turned around and watched as the young girl flounced off pouting. Arthur grinned at him and began to take bottles of alcohol from the shelf behind him to make a drink. Did Arthur just say his? Merlin needed his head read.

"Best-selling, hey? You do realise I may not be a writer – I could be a pretentious twat who pretends or a pervert who draws pictures of horses in dresses?"

Merlin was treated to another laugh and he hoped his pale face remained pale and didn't threaten to turn red like an idiot flirting for the first time.

"You really are an odd-ball." Arthur continued to smirk and poured out a concoction which Merlin guessed contained almost every drop of hard liquor in the bar.

"I've been called worse," Merlin replied as he took a small whiff of the large glass Arthur placed before him. "It's not one of those hideously alcoholic girly drinks is it?"

"Is there an umbrella? No. You're not worried about looking like a light-weight are you – I _can _drive you home after, tuck your sorry drunk arse into bed…" Merlin stared at Arthur knowing his eyes were wider than usual – was he saying he'd take him home – and bed? Merlin stifled a small whimper. The possibilities were endless, but not going to happen, Arthur was not a deviant like Merlin clearly was. Lusting after a barman was so cliché. He was surprised when he saw Arthur duck his head slightly – was he turning red? No, Merlin must have seen wrong under the lights. "I mean…"

"It's okay; I'm only around the corner – plus, I'm no light-weight."

"Course you are – you're skinny as," Arthur smirked and indicated Merlin should take a sip.

"There's a difference between skinny and lean – you know what, I'm not paying you to stand there and insult me," Merlin snapped with no real bite in his voice.

"You're not paying at all." Arthur retaliated grinning; then walked off to serve another paying customer who came to the end of the bar. Merlin watched Arthur with interest for a moment, he smiled, he was polite, but it didn't seem like he was talking to the other patrons as he had him. Shaking his head Merlin knew he was living in the 'what if' part of his brain. _What if_ Arthur was gay, _what if _he liked Merlin, _what if _Arthur pushed Merlin over the bar and slammed….enough. The 'what if' game was making Merlin's pants tight – a common occurrence in this particular establishment.

Taking a tentative sip, Merlin was waiting to be assaulted with a barrage of spirits, instead he found himself taking a second sip of the intoxicating and quite frankly, grown up drink. He saw Arthur watching him closely as he pressed for vodka from the spirit pourer above his head. Merlin saluted him with a wink and walked over to his chair, thinking the entire time, _why in hell did he wink at Arthur_? His winks usually made him look like the creepy gym teacher all the kids avoided at school.

As he was having a silent melt-down while grabbing out his notepad he felt another presence sit before him. Looking up he was startled to see a young man watching him curiously. He was about twenty two with dark hair and green eyes - he was also completely smashed and talking gibberish.

"Can I help you?" Merlin asked with a slight grin, he remembered very well what it was like getting completely bollocks by 9.30 at night in a local pub. He kind of missed the freedom of being so young and at Uni.

"You're gorgeous…" the drunk man trailed off and hiccupped slightly, blushing at his own sentence. Merlin crooked his head – now why couldn't the guys back in his era be so forward? Though Merlin was flattered, and to be honest a little curious as to what this man wanted, he wasn't interested. "Take me home and fuck me…"

"I think you've had enough." Arthur's deep rough voice spoke behind the young man who fell to the side in drunkenness. Merlin looked up in surprise at the tone in Arthur's voice – he sounded angry.

"Gee, it was just getting interesting." Merlin teased.

Arthur's slightly hard eyes found his, "I'm putting him in a cab if you want to join him."

Before Merlin could answer, Arthur had almost yanked the youth from his seat and proceeded to walk him to the front door where the taxi rank was. Arthur leant over and whispered something in the dark haired man's ear and he quickly looked over his shoulder at Merlin. He could see the boy apologising profusely to Arthur – what in hell did he say?

Merlin never got to ask, as Arthur strode past and went straight back to tending the bar. Thinking it was all a little bizarre; he sat back and began to doodle on the blank page, trying to wonder why Arthur was quite clearly annoyed. Maybe he should go pay for the drink – though Arthur did say it was free – didn't he? Hell, Merlin was really bad at reading people.

Looking down at his doodle, he saw what he thought could be a horse, wearing a ball-gown. He grinned and looked up catching Arthur's gaze, who looked away just as quickly and Merlin couldn't even tell if it was him that he was glancing at. But why would he be watching Merlin? Tonight had been strange, but Merlin could feel an idea nipping at his heels. He took another sip and began to write.

* * *

_It had started out the perfect day; then quickly deteriorated soon after, nobody had seen it coming, not even Merlin._ Merlin was very young when he decided that a desk job wouldn't suit him – he wanted to be outdoors – he wanted to teach people and he never wanted something as hum-drum as a 9 to 5 job. He had searched for years for the perfect fit – until he met a good mate Leon, who also was in the same frame of mind as him and they came up with their own adventure based camping business. They took relatively wealthy city folk who wanted to escape from their desk for a week and showed them what it was like living off the land - well, how to jump off cliffs only to climb them to jump off once again.

The week had been running smoothly at first, except for one arrogant camper who tended to complain the loudest – of course he was the best looking and Merlin had a hard-on for him the second their hands met in a hand-shake. Merlin thought his ardour would have worn off after the first twenty four hours of listening to him moan about things. If anything, he'd only realised how deep the infuriating blonde's voice was. Merlin had also given up dating for a year while getting over a broken heart - this may have had something to do with his sudden yearning to screw the Prat named Arthur.

To be fair, Arthur was amiable and had all the other campers at ease with his quick smile and charming demeanour – bothersome complaints aside. Merlin wondered why he was feeling this discontent towards the man in the first place. Because Merlin was _not_ annoyed that all he received from the blonde was conflicting glances and strange stilted conversations, almost like they were circling around the other. No, not annoyed at all that Leon seemed to get all the back-slaps and compliments on his 'climbing' techniques, as if Merlin was bloody invisible – he wasn't used to being ignored and it irked him.

Merlin was also pretty freaking aggravated that they were currently trudging through mud and debris after a freak storm had hit their camp earlier that morning. The river they were camped alongside flash flooded and Merlin and Arthur had become separated from the rest of the group. That was six hours earlier and they had seen nobody since. Arthur, of course was being a complete and utter Pillock. Bossing Merlin around like he was a slave – well, this was Merlin's domain; he was in his element. They were not in some business meeting where Arthur could demand graphs, water and a foot rest. He would have to suck it up. _Damn it to hell_, it would make this so much easier if Arthur didn't look so fucking gorgeous wet - head to toe.

All they had was what they'd quickly grabbed before the water hit – two backpacks. Luckily one contained a tent and some insulated blankets – the other a laptop, three muesli bars, water and sludge which could pass as coffee. Merlin had not been impressed Arthur had grabbed that particular bag. Arthur argued a wave of water was about to hit them – he panicked and grabbed what was nearest. Now they were still trampling around in the rain – a small compass on Merlin's watch their only help.

"Shouldn't you and your company be prepared for things like this?" Arthur complained for the tenth time in fifteen minutes. Merlin had made a point not to answer all the other times and he knew it was pissing Arthur off to no end. Though Merlin was also at breaking point – there was only so long somebody could put up with inane questions, even if that person looked like a porn stars wet dream. "I mean – we pay enough for the experience, surely you guys can throw in a satellite phone and a twinkie?"

Merlin spun on Arthur almost grabbing him around the neck if his curling hands were any indication - he relaxed his fingers and ran them through his hair instead. He saw Arthur's smile of triumph that he'd made Merlin respond. "They were with Leon,_ you know_ the other guide who when the flood happened told everyone to run to their left – while you ran to the right. Idiot."

Arthur was quiet for a moment, and Merlin felt a little bad about his outburst. Some people really had trouble getting their left and right figured out – especially when under pressure.

"I didn't mean to," the blonde eventually conceded.

"I know - which is why it's even more frustrating – I'm angry at you, but can't _be_ angry at you. Look there's a rocky overhang – hopefully we can camp there and find some wood for a fire. It'll be dark soon and if we don't get warm we'll freeze. Leon should have gotten help by now – somebody will find us tomorrow."

"So we really have to camp out here in this weather?" Merlin ignored the whine in Arthur's voice, it was half-hearted anyway. But Merlin really wasn't sure if he could spend a night in the same tent with this man without licking his ear or something equally embarrassing. How on earth could he be attracted to such a twat?

"Fraid so, search party won't come out this late in the afternoon and in this weather – we'll be fine. Just don't whinge about being hungry since you grabbed the bag with no real food."

Merlin saw Arthur nod all while thinking the type of hunger _he_ was trying to get rid of had nothing to do with food. Squinting into the rain – he saw a large shadow which could very well be the side of a mountain – it was hard to tell. Merlin just wanted a Starbucks coffee and a jolly good rogering. He glanced at Arthur – he would probably get the coffee first.

Once they got to the overhang, Merlin saw it was relatively dry and free of animals. A small makeshift burnt out fire was already in position and Merlin wondered who had been there before them and what their story was. The ground was dry as the rain was thankfully sleeting in the other direction.

They worked in silence for a while – Merlin set up the tent as best he could on the hard ground and Arthur gathered small amounts of underbrush and branches which were dry enough to burn. Within twenty minutes they sat either side of a very smoky fire, ignoring each other. Merlin didn't really have anything to say anyway. Darkness had claimed the forest and the rain was still falling heavily – it actually made for a nice backdrop now they were under shelter. The muesli bars were gone soon enough and the coffee, well the thick molasses which they claimed was caffeine was shared between the two of them in their one and only salvaged cup.

Merlin shivered a little and got closer to the flames – his back was freezing and his clothes were still soaked. He knew they weren't going to dry anytime soon. Arthur kept sending glances Merlin's way and he was starting to wonder if he had something stuck to his face. After a while it was making Merlin self-conscious and he coughed lightly, he saw Arthur start and wondered if the blonde even realised he was scrutinising him.

"Are you still wet through?" he eventually asked.

"Yep – its bloody cold – the other nights weren't this bad."

"We weren't soaked through then." Merlin knew what he had to suggest and really didn't want to. But Arthur was a paying client and if something happened to him – his insurance would go through the roof. "Look, we need to take off what we can and leave it by the fire and get under the blankets and warm up…I know it's not.."

"Okay, let's do it."

Merlin looked up in surprise and felt his jaw drop. Not only had Arthur interrupted him to agree, he already had his jacket off and was pulling his wet jumper over his head. It pulled his t-shirt up too and Merlin was presented with picture perfect abdominals – his cock twitched. Oh Christ,_ bad idea Merlin_.

Arthur was toeing off his boots when he finally looked up to see Merlin watching him, feeling red fuse his face Merlin got up and began to take his pants off. He laid their clothes out on rocks so they would hopefully dry a little and without another glance at Arthur's underwear encased body he indicated they should get into the tent.

The firelight made shadows dance across the dark blue fabric of the tent – it was warmer inside – although having two bodies in the tight space might have had something to do with that. Merlin was acutely aware of every breath the man he was pushed up against took.

"Merlin?"

"Yeah."

"I'm still cold."

"Do you ever stop being a complaining arse?" Merlin asked with a smirk.

"No."

Merlin did chuckle then. "At least you're honest."

"Fuck me."

"What's wrong now?"

"No, I'm being honest and I want you to _fuck_ me."

Merlin's breath hitched – holy hell, Arthur _could_ not be serious. But apparently by the questing hand which had somehow gotten under Merlin's blanket and was now stroking his hardening cock he _was_ serious.

Throwing his head back Merlin groaned as Arthur's fingers slid underneath his tight shorts grasping his prick, his hands were cold but the heat Merlin was throwing off meant it felt electric. Before he knew it his own hands had shoved his blanket back over the two of them and he shifted closer to be under Arthur's blanket with him, his shorts lost in the process. Merlin's fingers found Arthur's cock immediately.

"You already took off your shorts?"

"I knew you were a sure thing."

Merlin chuckled then hissed in a breath as Arthur's hand made a fist and began to jerk him off. The sensation after so many months of his own hands was almost enough for him to blow straight away, but he didn't – he needed this – he wanted this. Suddenly Arthur had straddled him and was rubbing himself obscenely against Merlin's hardness.

The feel of Arthur's bare cock against his own had no comparison, it was rough, a little chaffing and made his cock twitch with every thrust. Merlin grabbed their cocks in his hand so they were flush with each other then began to rub them up and down between his hands. Arthur rutted a little uncontrollably and started to leave a wet trail of kisses down Merlin's neck.

"So hot, wanted to fuck you the minute I saw you. It was maddening seeing you climbing up above me – your shorts so fucking tight."

Arthur lost his voice as Merlin's fingers found the tight pucker of his arsehole. Merlin couldn't believe this man who'd ignored him for three days wanted to screw him – he felt a surge of confidence.

"No lube – but I have an idea."

Arthur moaned as Merlin's finger began to slowly breach him, it was tight – oh, so tight and Merlin wondered if he'd ever had a cock in there, and if not – would he be willing. Arthur's garbled 'yes' came out breathless as Merlin pushed in to his knuckle, all while keeping a hold of their cocks in the other hand.

"Spin around – now." Merlin demanded while letting go of his position, his finger slid from Arthur amidst a protest.

Within a moment, Merlin was lying on his side – Arthur mimicking him but they were top and tail. If he thought Arthur might hesitate for a moment – he was wrong, very wrong. Hot lips engulfed his prick in a second of getting into position, Teeth dragged up his shaft while Arthur's tongue swirled. Merlin's shout was not faked.

Not wanting to appear selfish, Merlin grabbed the base of Arthur's cock and licked him like a kid with ice-cream on a hot day. He didn't want to miss a second of having this gorgeous man's cock in his face. As he sucked Arthur, he also slid a finger into his mouth to get it slick with saliva and then without preamble he found Arthur's hole and pushed in with no warning.

Arthur jerked around him, and Merlin felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. The sensation of a hot wet mouth licking and sucking his own hard cock and his mouth being full of prick was almost too much – and that was before Arthur reciprocated by pushing his own fingers into Merlin's tight arse.

The sounds were obscenely loud and the accompanying groans made the entire encounter too hot. If anyone had been walking past, Merlin had no doubt they would have dropped their own pants and wanked themselves dry – they would have been that turned on.

As Arthur's fingers quested deep and began to pump slowly Merlin did the same – they were in complete sync. Hollowing out his mouth Merlin sucked for all he was worth, while trying desperately to hold onto his own orgasm. It was impossible.

Three fingers deep inside of each other and Arthur jerked, seed slamming down Merlin's throat. It sent Merlin off the edge and he clenched around Arthur's fingers as he came almost violently. He hadn't had an orgasm like that for a long time.

Flopping onto their respective backs panting hard, Arthur patted Merlin's thigh.

"I'm not cold anymore."

"You're an idiot." Merlin laughed back.

* * *

Merlin looked up – a fresh drink was sitting before him – he hadn't even noticed anyone leaving it. He sat back, once again hard from his writing but also a little perturbed. This was almost a true story. He had wanted to know if Arthur had the hots for him in real life – which he knew was ridiculous, so he made his story Arthur a little like the real one. He even threw in the whole 'I've wanted you since I first saw you' line too.

Leaning his head back on his wingback chair, Merlin sighed heavily. This was going to be a problem – or was it? Merlin _knew _what the problem was – he was pushing his own desires into the story – he just needed to go back to writing complete smut in situations which could never happen. Yes, that was it. Merlin knew he was being delusional – he should try and write a children's book instead and use all this writing energy for good – not shameful slutty porn with a man he'd never get to fuck.

He looked up and only saw the dark haired girl behind the bar, he frowned before seeing Arthur coming down the hallway – he had a dark jacket thrown on over his work-shirt and he had a beer in his hand. Merlin couldn't look away – after-work Arthur was hot.

He stopped by Merlin for a moment but didn't sit down. Merlin felt a small pang of disappointment. He was being silly – they weren't friends, barely strangers who'd shared a few words. Though for Merlin it felt like much more – he had after all sucked this man's cock until he came hard. _Enough – focus, Arthur was speaking._

"…yeah – so maybe next time, if you're interested. I have this buck nights I'm heading to for a Uni mate – can't get out of it. Just let me know – okay?"

"Um…" Merlin had no idea what Arthur meant – he missed the first part of the conversation dreaming about whether his dick was really as tasty as he imagined.

"Gotta go, see you soon, Merlin." With that Arthur walked away to his mates, glancing over his shoulder once and giving Merlin a small finger wave.

Merlin watched as three men engulfed Arthur in back slapping and half hugs – before disappearing out the front door. Holy shit, what the hell just happened? And what was Merlin supposed to let him know?

* * *

**A/N: Hey all, hope you are still enjoying the read, and Merlin's strange addiction!**

**Thanks so much to you all who have favourited, alerted and read the story and to you wonderful peeps who have reviewed, you're amazing! Feel free to let me know your thoughts!**

**K~**


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin paid the cab driver and tiredly made his way to the front door of his unit. Once inside he dropped his duffel bag and slumped on the couch. Work had sent him overseas for two weeks, it was a last minute trip Bryce had set up, due to the fact 'Merlin's Meandering's' was becoming a very popular little weekend read. He hadn't even had time to organise Gwaine to come water his plants, although if he had, Gwaine would have drunk all his beer – eaten every last pop-tart in his cupboard and wanked off to all the bad pornos Merlin had in his collection - which was only about ten he was proud to admit. His written porn collection was starting to slowly grow; he had three under his belt and was wondering how far his depraved mind would take him. Would he go back to the bar and find out?

"Pfffft…" Merlin hissed out loud. Of course he would, his travel writing had never been so flowing and interesting, and it was all Arthur's fault. Merlin literally had no choice _but_ to go back, well, that's the story he was sticking with.

He looked at the clock – it was late, but it was also a Friday night, the bar would be open. Did he go down and see the blonde he'd wanked off to about fifty times in the last few weeks – or should he just stay at home?_ And do what, Merlin,_ he asked himself, wank off for the fifty first time?

Half an hour later found him walking into what he could confidently call his local now. He had practically commandeered a chair (in his mind anyway), knew a barman by their first name and had bought a ticket to win the meat tray in the weekly raffle, which he hadn't won yet. He thought it was rigged.

Arthur glanced up and when Merlin smiled to say hello all he got was a small glare and a turned face. What was that about? Frowning, Merlin perched himself on a bar stool and waited to be served. Eventually Arthur came over.

"What'll it be?" Arthur's tone held no conversation, nor any warmth which had previously been apparent.

"Err, lager thanks."

Arthur poured the beer and Merlin gave over the money – the exchange took all of five seconds and left Merlin feeling slightly put out. Why was Arthur being such a prick? When Merlin went to ask how he'd been the last few weeks Arthur had already taken off down the other end of the bar. He didn't look back.

Feeling annoyed Merlin grabbed his usual chair. The fire was burning hot, and made him feel almost instantly tired after his long overhaul flight. Maybe coming out was a bad idea.

Getting grumpier every second, Merlin watched as Arthur slung things around the bar, obviously in an equally bad mood too. There were no smiles, extra service or funky fruit in the cocktails and at one stage he saw the girl behind the bar hiss at him to leave for a while. He stalked off.

Merlin, although interest piqued didn't go after him – he was just another patron not a friend which Arthur had so obviously proven. Pushing down the bitterness inside, he grabbed his notebook out and flicked through the pages. Merlin stopped vaguely at the Gladiator tale and smiled at the dominance he showed in the story. He wished he was a little more like that in real life. Maybe he needed another story like that – pump his own tyres so to speak.

Arthur had slipped back, and Merlin noticed his glass was empty, but when he went to the bar the girl asked him what he wanted. He ordered.

"So what have you been up to?" She chatted amiably as she poured his beer. He noticed Arthur stiffen up slightly while cutting limes in the corner.

"Just got back from a last minute two week overseas work trip actually – needed a beer and some good comp…a good beer I mean." _Crap,_ Merlin almost blew his 'I'm cool and aloof' card.

"Wow – what do you do?" The girl asked, placing her elbow on the counter and really listened to Merlin – this was a novel experience. Most people tended to ignore him – maybe his luck was changing.

"I actually write…"

"Porn," Arthur interrupted making Merlin splutter.

The girl just punched Arthur on the arm and laughed while Merlin was turning the brightest shade of red and was only three degrees away from the temperature you needed to self-combust into nothing, leaving only jewellery behind. How in fuck did Arthur know? "Don't be an idiot Arthur, you've flustered him."

Arthur smirked, the first indication of friendliness from him that night – but Merlin was in melt-down mode – _holy shit_ – he knew.

"I'm joking, Laura – he's a novelist, though I'm not sure what kind – hang on – it _could_ be porn couldn't it?"

Merlin took three go's to get a sentence out. He squeaked the first time, spluttered the second then finally managed to squeeze out 'travel writer'.

"Oh, cool – I've bet you've seen loads of places – do you get any perks…oh hang on – I've got to serve." Laura bounced off down the other end – leaving a still red Merlin and a rather smug looking Arthur.

"So you were really away?" Arthur finally spoke just as Merlin picked up his glass to go and sit down.

Annoyed, Merlin looked at him knowing a frown marred his features. How did this blonde man make him react so crazily? One minute he was mortified, the next flustered, three seconds later hard _then_ angry beyond belief. Merlin was exhausted, and not just from his long plane ride, which was why he probably snapped.

"Of course I was bloody away. Being a porn writer – bloody hell, being a _travel_ writer doesn't mean I get to sit in a bar every other night copping abuse from a moody bartender." With that he turned around and strode back to his chair and sat heavily, ignoring Arthur's gaze. Bloody prat.

Merlin was trying not to think about why he was taking everything so personally. This was getting ridiculous. Arthur was just a muse – a means to an end. Arthur looked fuckable and that's all his stories needed – he didn't actually need to converse with the guy…did he? After all, he was only doing this to further his travel writing career – there was no other reason why he kept coming back here.

Looking down at the pad he'd pulled from his bag – the clear page beckoned to him. He needed to get some of this anger out before he got home. He had a brand new beer, plenty of time and a hankering to write out his problems.

* * *

_Merlin loved flying, had from the minute he'd stepped onto his first plane at the age of seven and had done everything in his power during his formative years to become a pilot._ Originally he thought his only option was to fly commercial planes, he liked the idea of getting busy people to their destinations safely. The planes were huge and he'd get to fly all over the world. But after looking into it and getting his pilot's license at the age of eighteen he decided on a different career path - The Royal Air Force.

If getting passengers safely to their destinations was something that made Merlin feel happy – flying planes into war to save his country made an even bigger impact on him. He loved it, no he adored it. The thrill of flying at unheard of speeds, dodging radars, having dog-fights mid-air as the sky and clouds rushed around you in a blur – gave him a hard-on almost every time.

He was currently sitting in the cockpit of his Typhoon fighter jet going through the post-flight checklist. He had originally started off flying the large helicopters aptly named Merlins – he got such a ribbing from his fellow RAF buddies he eventually trained for missions and upgraded to the fighters. His squadron had just flown in from starlight evasive manoeuvre training which Merlin had excelled at and was still on a bit of a high. Grinning as he flicked various switches before him he started when he heard his superior bark and order for him to be in a briefing in less than ten minutes. Swearing, Merlin finished up knowing he would be late – he never left his baby without looking after her properly.

Wing Commander Willcox was not in a good mood. Merlin could tell that as he waited to be announced into his office. Standing to attention he stopped just inside the door and saluted. When Willcox told him to stand at ease, Merlin came in further and almost stopped in his tracks – there was another man in the room.

One other reason Merlin really wanted to join the RAF – men in uniform. Personally he loved the white formal uniform of the Navy – but the deep blue of the RAF was not too shabby. And the man standing before Wing Commander Willcox's desk certainly ticked all the boxes on Merlin's uniform checklist. He was tall, blonde and built like a man who knew how to fuck somebody into the ground. Merlin gulped wondering why this man was eliciting a response like this – it's not like he knew him.

"Corporal Emrys – this is Sergeant Adonis, he's transferred from the RAF Leuchars in Fife."

The two men saluted the other then shook hands; Merlin noticed a slight hitch in the blonde's breath as if he recognised him. On closer inspection there was something familiar about him – but Merlin had always had a thing for blondes since he was fifteen, his first ever encounter was with a gorgeous young man behind an underage disco. The good looking ones tended to all appear similar after a while. Although, this one _was_ exceptional, his uniform was tight on his arms and the waist was cinched so it showed off a well looked after body. The blue eyed man frowned slightly at Merlin's lack of reaction. As he let go of Merlin's hand the Sergeant trailed his middle finger along his palm, making Merlin swallow harder than he intended.

"Now I know it's unorthodox, as Sergeant Adonis is a rank above you, but I'm running low on man-power due to the RAF games. I need you to show him around the base and get him set up with a place to sleep. Can I leave that to you Corporal?"

Merlin saluted, "Yes, Sir." He really wanted to ask if he could set this Sergeant up in his bed for the night – but thought it was very unlikely to get the response he wanted.

They left almost immediately, Merlin stopping at the door and holding it open for the Sergeant. The blonde's blue eyes alighted on Merlin's face once more before flicking past and walking out of the room. Following him down the hallway, Merlin once again wondered at this man's strange reaction of him.

Walking in total silence was not something Merlin did well; he was what some of his mates called a 'chatty Cathy'.

"So Fife hey, wouldn't be cold up there in Scotland much?"

"No colder than Cornwall can be." The response was instant and Merlin almost drooled at the deep voice this man possessed.

"Cornwell, that's where I grew up,"

"Really..." The blonde drawled with a little snark in his voice.

Merlin stopped talking and started to think this man was just a rude prick. Unfortunately the RAF was full of them. Pointing out the mess hall and the officers rooms, they finally made their way to the showers. It was practically empty – being almost ten thirty at night meant most of the men were already asleep ready for the early start. Merlin liked to buck the trend by staying up later and avoiding lights out – he was always getting reprimanded by not being in bed when he was supposed to.

Eventually with little to no talking – Merlin dropped the Sergeant off at his new bunk.

"Well, I'm sure you'll like it here, it's a great base and the men are brilliant. I'm beat, so shower and bed for me." Merlin stood to attention and saluted his superior, "Sergeant Adonis." Then he practically clicked his heels and strode off, leaving the blonde to do whatever it was he wanted.

Fifteen minutes later found Merlin using his favourite shower. The hot water never ran out and it was right down the back of the showers – slightly out of view of the others. It was the only one with a half wall and Merlin loved hiding behind it and leaning over so the hot water soothed his aching back muscles.

As he began to soap himself up for the second time he heard a noise behind him, unusual at this time of night for someone else to shower but not unheard of. Looking over his shoulder Merlin almost lost his balance and fell flat on his arse. The Sergeant was standing behind him, feet evenly spaced, hands behind his back, head held high and completely and utterly butt naked. Although there was water surrounding him everywhere – Merlin's mouth went dry.

"Sergeant..?" Merlin managed to squeak out, eyes travelling the entirety of this man's perfectly formed body, finally resting on his semi-hard cock. Oh hell, Merlin wanted to fuck him stupid. But, something niggled in the back of his brain – how could this man make him respond like this?

"Merlin."

The man took a step forward raising his hand and feeling the stream of hot water from Merlin's shower. Merlin gulped – he hadn't told this man his first name, and he was definitely within licking distance…touching distance.

"How…"

"You can just call me Arthur if you'd like."

Then it smacked Merlin right in the middle of his eyes. "Fucking hell – Arthur, as in…Arthur, Arthur?"

Arthur just smirked in response and crowded Merlin even more, sharing the stream of water. Merlin let him.

He couldn't believe it; he hadn't seen Arthur since he was fifteen. Their last parting consisted of Merlin sucking his cock so hard they both couldn't breathe properly for ten minutes, that was behind the disco. Arthur was Merlin's first gay experience, and by fuck he'd grown up.

"You've changed…" Merlin started, then wanted to face-palm himself immediately, it looked like his wit had left to make more room for blood pumping towards his dick.

Arthur looked Merlin in the eyes, before dropping his gaze slowly. A sexy smirk spread across his face, making him look a lot younger than his late twenties. Before Merlin could react – Arthur had grasped his cock in hand. Merlin jerked slightly from the shock of being grabbed, but as Arthur began to lazily stroke him into hardness he relaxed and let a small moan out.

Arthur leant over, resting his hot mouth near Merlin's ear all while his fingers danced up his shaft. "My one regret about our little disco fun – you never got to fuck me like you said you would."

Merlin about lost his life then – was Arthur really going to let him fuck his hard and gorgeous arse? He remembered the garbled words while sucking Arthur off as a fifteen year old. His mouth full of cock and a finger up the blonde's arse, Merlin had promised to fuck Arthur into the wall.

"That's easily remedied." Merlin responded, taking the upper hand and pushing Arthur against the cold wall. Arthur hissed in a breath at the sensation, but his eyes were hooded as he watched Merlin's lips come closer.

Their mouths clashed in a raw need, all teeth and tongue – it was the hottest kiss Merlin had ever been a part of. Pushing his body against Arthur's, their hard cocks met and Arthur began to undulate against him creating a beautiful friction. Merlin pushed his hips into the blonde further eliciting a growl from deep in his throat. Bloody hell he wanted his cock buried to the balls in this man – and soon.

Grabbing his shower gel and knowing it was no substitute for lube Merlin coated his fingers liberally all while biting Arthur's bottom lip. Fuck lube – he had this man here and now – he would make do. He slid a finger inside of the tight blonde up to the knuckle. Arthur bucked a little but moaned into Merlin's neck.

"More…"

Merlin obliged. He couldn't imagine any place in the world he would rather be than three fingers deep with this gorgeous man, one who had given Merlin his first shared orgasm many years earlier. Arthur bit into Merlin's neck as the Corporal's fingers quested and crooked deep in his body.

"Now…" the word was almost torn form Arthur's lust filled throat. Merlin had found Arthur's sweet spot and continued to pump into him hitting it every other time. The blonde was wrecked and Merlin was only just beginning to play.

Roughly, Merlin spun Arthur around so his front was squashed against the tiled wall. He spread his cheeks and played with the puckered and prepared hole for a moment, watching mesmerized as Arthur's hips bucked. The blonde's deep growls became even lower each time Merlin's fingers slid past the tight ring of muscle and searched deeper. He wasn't being gentle about it either but if anything it seemed to turn Arthur on even more.

Arthur threw his head back as Merlin lined up his soaped cock, rubbing against his hole letting the head of his cock tease by thrusting in an inch then pulling back out. But, Merlin was only human and the small gasps of pleasure and Arthur's insistence on pushing back onto his cock made his lose his reason. With one long hard thrust he impaled Arthur on his prick. He stopped when he felt his balls slap lightly on Arthur's hot skin, and waited. The feeling of bare skin in bare skin made Merlin almost come instantly, this was not a good practise – he usually prided himself on his safety, but Arthur had made him lose his head.

"Move – now. God – I need you to move. Fuck me, Merlin – fuck me into the wall."

What else could he do but comply. Thrust after thrust, groan and moans stifled under the rush of water, Merlin fucked his Sergeant hard and fast. It was the most intense shower Merlin had ever had. His hand snaked around to grab Arthur's cock and found his own hand being covered by the blonde's. They both jerked his cock as Merlin's breath started to come in short sharp bursts.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…"

Arthur came long and loud – white streaks hitting the wall before them. Merlin kept thrusting but Arthur's clenching had created an intense friction he couldn't bear and his own cock throbbed hard as he came deep inside of the blonde. They stood there for a few minutes, Merlin slowly going soft in Arthur's tight hole - sated.

"It was well worth the wait…" Arthur finally chuckled softly. Merlin couldn't help but agree.

* * *

"Okay – I admit I'm an arse."

Merlin jerked himself from his writing and for a moment an RAF Sergeant was standing before him. Shakily he took a sip of beer, only realising too late it was empty. Had Arthur just said arse – oh god – Merlin had it bad. He wondered how he could get Arthur to wear a uniform – just once – just so Merlin could see how bad it looked then this fantasy could be put away never to be looked at again. Liar.

"Huh?" Merlin said like the most intelligent being on the planet.

"You called me on it and I'm agreeing – I was being a knob towards you." Arthur looked around before slinging himself into the chair opposite Merlin.

Merlin just wished Arthur would stop using sexy words like arse, knob…

"Admit it, I was being a cock."

Merlin almost groaned.

"And if I do – what does that prove?" Merlin had managed to get his voice back to a normal register.

"Absolutely nothing – but I'll give you a free beer." Arthur gave Merlin a half grin and he was lost.

"Well, for a free beer I'll call you anything you want." Merlin only realised after the sentence was out and the look on Arthur's face that it could have been misinterpreted – badly. "I mean…"

Arthur threw his head back and laughed. "Your face, _Mer_lin – priceless." He indicated over his shoulder and before Merlin knew it Laura had brought over two fresh lagers.

"Why on earth does she wait on you – you're a lazy sod." Merlin said as he took a long gulp.

"I pay her well."

"Right," Merlin drawled at Arthur's joke. "So why were you being a…why were you in a bad mood?"

"Being a right prick you mean?" Merlin nodded having given up on hoping Arthur would curb his tongue. "Actually it was you."

Merlin sat back quickly, a little shocked – what in hell had he done? Apart from write inappropriate smutty scenes about him, which was completely work related not personal in the slightest. Merlin couldn't help the insane part of his brain which started to wonder if Arthur had actually taken a cock before. Merlin had written it in so Arthur bottomed, only to be in charge but the thought was quite alluring. Merlin was easy – he'd been on both ends, and enjoyed them equally – but the thought of pounding into Arthur …should not be occurring at all.

Arthur continued when he realised Merlin wasn't saying anything, and if he noticed Merlin shifting uncomfortably he never indicated it. "Well, I guess in the end it was me."

Completely confused Merlin crooked an eyebrow. "So you were acting like a dick because of me but it was really you?"

Arthur let out a chuckle, "Yep, that's about it."

"Well I'm glad we cleared that up." Merlin started to place his notebook away – he was actually surprised it didn't have steam coming up from the pages – he had no idea where his ideas were coming from. Looking back at Arthur he knew exactly where they were coming from – he just didn't know why.

"The other week I asked if you'd be free to catch up – maybe catch a game. You look like an interesting person, Merlin. Thought you were being an arrogant prick and ignoring me the last few weeks. That aside, when can I read some of your stuff?"

Merlin knew he looked like a deer caught in the headlights, Arthur had asked to catch a game – did he want to be friends, or was he being polite to the strange gangly man who came in alone to drink and write? Oh god, _that's_ what he was supposed to let Arthur know – he felt like an idiot. He'd been too busy thinking inappropriate thoughts and missed a real opportunity to maybe make friends with the barman. Then he realised what Arthur had just asked, he was indicating to the pad Merlin had just put away - he stumbled over his words. "Err…"

"You said a travel writer – I assume you give articles to a paper." Arthur was staring at Merlin like he was a little simple – he was acting it. "Unless, shit. Sorry, are you published? Now I feel like a jerk-off, carrying on when you probably haven't sold any of your pieces. Are you any good?"

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." Merlin groused lightly; glad the topic was off what might have been hidden in Merlin's rather large notebook. This man was messing with Merlins equilibrium; he was starting to get a little angry again. "I'm in the local paper and have a blog called 'Merlin's Meandering's', _if_ you read – that's where you'll find me."

"If I read?" Arthur's eyes narrowed slightly and before he could retaliate they were interrupted.

"Oi, Arthur are you going to sit there and flirt all night – or are you going to bloody work?" Laura's laughing voice carried across the bar.

Merlin watched in interest as Arthur's face started to show a slight sign of reddening around the edges. Why on earth would that embarrass him, she was ribbing him, that's all. Ah, the other patrons – Arthur didn't want to be teased in front of the whole bar – he understood the feeling.

"She really should get the sack." Arthur said as he downed the last of his drink.

"Well, she probably will soon anyway – from what I understand your boss sounds like an absolute wanker."

Arthur smirked as he stood and took one of Merlin's empty glasses. "I know firsthand what a wanker he is. _I'm_ the boss."

Arthur did that whole wink thing again as he walked off, chuckling at Merlin's shocked face. Merlin was going from bad to worse with trying to get to know Arthur - he had just called him a wanker – to his face. Somebody needed to shoot him now and get it over with, because all he could now think about was Arthur wanking and it was making him hard again.

* * *

**A/N : Hey there - thanks again so much for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin looked down at the letter in his hand with equal amounts of amazement and fear of the unknown. He had no idea his little travel musings had gained such a following. He knew Bryce was raving about the reader letters he was receiving and the amount of interest his articles created, but the letter he held in his hand had completely floored him. The opportunity was almost too good to be true.

One of the biggest travel magazines in the country wanted Merlin to go in for an interview. They had seen his articles and also followed his blogs – they obviously liked the stories he set his writing to and wanted to see if he would be a good fit for their team. Merlin was beyond ecstatic. Actually he may or may not have squealed like a girl and ran around the house ten times – including running across the couch each time he went past.

His dream was being realised – how on earth had he gotten so lucky? He'd wanted an opportunity like this for years, had sent many letters of interest and resumes over the years to them. So why was it all different now? He knew his writing had improved exponentially over the last few months. It was as if the creativity switch had flipped in Merlin. This thought made the penny drop in his mind.

Arthur.

Sighing heavily he sat for just one moment, the excitement buzzing away in his stomach. Arthur was definitely a huge part of why his writing was so good now – although he could never tell him. Merlin would die of mortification before telling the gorgeous bartender the reason his career was moving forward was because Merlin dreamt up nasty ways to fuck him.

But, Merlin was excited and an excited Merlin needed to go out and celebrate. He needed to down countless beers, laugh with a good mate and maybe even dance – he loved to dance, but only when filthy drunk, then he could blame the alcohol.

He rang Gwaine who was more than happy to be Merlin's drinking buddy and they arranged to meet at The Pendragon's Den at eight. Merlin looked up at the clock - it was only six. Could he wait? Probably not.

Instead of rushing out, Merlin actually took some time to get ready, picking out dark fitted jeans and a deep almost black navy blue shirt. Except taking his time ended up turning into a nightmare – he dropped one of his contact lenses down the sink while adjusting it and he hadn't gotten a repeat prescription for them yet.

"Fuck," he felt marginally better at yelling down the sink hole. But no amount of swearing would coax the little clear contact back.

He scrambled around his bedside drawer and found his glasses – he popped them on feeling slightly disorientated for a moment – it had been a while since he'd worn them. He looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced. They were black rimmed and looked a little hipsterish – he_ was_ only human and went through the phase too. But, on the plus side they actually suited his face and made his blue eyes seem even bluer – if that were possible. The only thing – Merlin really didn't want Arthur to see him like this. He wanted Arthur to know him as the confident writer – not a nearly legally blind nerd.

But he had no choice – the optometrist where he got his contacts from was closed. Plus, Arthur probably wouldn't even notice.

He grabbed his bag and headed out – it was still early, but Merlin reasoned he could get his usual seat, and if Gwaine was late he'd brought his pad to write if inspiration hit.

Once again the car park was crowded and when Merlin pushed inside he saw a huge line up of women wearing pink dresses with sashes at the bar waiting for shots. Judging by the bawdy behaviour and giggles it was a hens night party. The women were practically oozing pheromones at Arthur – who looked amazing in a tight black shirt with Magners written down the sleeve. Merlin tried to stifle the small pang of what he could only describe as misplaced jealousy at how gorgeous he was – Arthur if he chose to, could have a _very _good night with some of these women. Merlin meanwhile adjusted his glasses and stood at the quiet end of the bar – a few ladies looked his way, he smiled politely and waited for Arthur to see him.

Arthur looked up a moment later, 'Won't be a minute,"

Merlin nodded and smiled and that's when Arthur did a double take, and stared – the small shot-glass in his hand overflowed much to the shrieks and yells of the women, but Arthur was still staring. Merlin looked next to him – there was no one there. What was wrong with Arthur? He looked paralysed.

Arthur blinked once and looked down at the mess he'd made, he laughed and apologised and made another one – not before he looked back at Merlin, his lips slightly parted. Merlin saw him swallow hard then look back down at his hands concentrating on the drinks. Confused Merlin just watched him.

Laura came up smiling from out the back, "Hey, Merlin – lager?"

"It's ok, Laura – I've got Merlin." Arthur yelled almost breathlessly from the end of the bar.

Merlin raised an eyebrow at Laura, "Guess I'm fine."

She laughed and went to help Arthur out with all the hen orders. Merlin looked over and saw his chair free – it was strange – every time he came in it was like somehow people knew not to sit there – it was odd, but good. He went over and dumped his satchel and went back to the bar, Arthur was waiting for him – still staring. Merlin pushed his glasses up further on his face and smiled.

"Make me the special drink - it's going to be a good night," Merlin said while clapping his hands together and rubbed them in excitement. He felt great – things were looking up.

Arthur nodded; eyes still on Merlin as if he couldn't tear them away. Merlin gestured with his hand, and spoke in a teasing tone, still a little puzzled at Arthur's behaviour. "Generally _I_ as the paying customer orders a drink and _you_ – the bartender would grab it for me…did I get our arrangement wrong?"

He watched as Arthur's eyes looked over his entire face for what felt like a minute, before Merlin noticed a slight flush to the blonde's cheeks. "You…" Arthur coughed. "You just look different, when did you get glasses?"

Arthur finally turned around to make the drink and Merlin felt embarrassment creep up, bloody hell he'd almost forgotten the stupid ugly glasses. "I've had them forever – I never wear them – makes me look like a fifteen year old Star Trek convention nerd…not that there is anything wrong with that…I've actually been to one or two and they are not all that…"

Merlin stopped himself – he was rambling and his drink was ready.

"No they don't, they make you look gor…I mean – they suit you – a lot." Arthur busied his hands and Merlin once again noticed how the blonde was avoiding direct eye contact – what was that about?

"Right," Merlin said slowly – clearly Arthur was very tired, or had something else on his mind as he kept darting glances his way and looked fidgety. "Everything okay?"

'Yep fine," Arthur said, grabbing a cloth and running it over the pristine bar. "What's special about tonight?"

"Meeting a good friend, and…"

"More shots, honey!" An older woman from the hens party yelled from the other end of the bar interrupting Merlin.

Arthur finally came back into himself and smirked at Merlin. "Tell me later – I'm here all night because my wanker boss said so."

Merlin winced slightly in embarrassment, "Yeah – about that…"

"I've been called worse – though I thought you pretentious writer types would have bigger vocabularies, wanker is very…un-inspiring." Arthur walked off to serve the hens party before they created a riot and Merlin was left standing there watching his arse move further away.

Exquisitely arousing, came to Merlin's mind to describe Arthur. The blonde turned towards Merlin and grinned again, and suddenly he had the thought he'd like to come over Arthur's face – which was not such a nice way of describing him, but it would be fucking hot to do.

He grabbed his drink and fell into the wingback chair. The excitement of the letter still coursed through him, and now watching his muse serve drinks and laugh with the customers he felt like he could take on the world and survive any situation it threw at him. His satchel dug into his back and as he placed it on the ground he came up with an idea to bide time until Gwaine came and got him filthy drunk.

* * *

_The shotgun was loud – too loud in the small street of suburbia in a country town whose name had been forgotten. _Merlin reloaded and took aim – one zombie left. He'd already taken out the old lady, a shot to the forehead. Now a young man in his early thirties was chasing him down. Merlin took his time to turn around and aim properly; he couldn't afford to let a shot go awry, he was down to the barest of ammunition.

As the man's head exploded into gore Merlin sighed and wondered how it had all gone so wrong. One moment all the book stores and movie theatres were having a zombie themed apocalypse, you couldn't turn around without a new show, or hot actor or novelist coming up with the next big zombie idea – then it fucking happened. Some hot shot scientist screwed up – and then the world ceased to exist in the same parameters as it used to. It felt like years ago – it was probably months.

Merlin hadn't seen another human for over two weeks now; when he found someone they usually stayed together for a day or two then parted company. He tended to want to stay alone, although he desperately missed sex – there was a serious shortage of gay alive men left. Everyone he had met was trying to get back to a family member, a loved one or the place they grew up – Merlin had no-one or nowhere like that to find, so he just meandered around – taking cars full of gas and finding houses unoccupied to live in for a while. Electricity hadn't been completely cut off in some towns – whether they were running on back-up generators or not, Merlin didn't know – but he loved it when he found a house with running water and ice cubes in the fridge.

And that was where he was heading now – he saw a large house up on a hill – it looked relatively unscathed – gates still shut – grass growing rapidly and the windows intact. It was a good sign. He scoped it out for almost the whole day – doing slow laps, checking for signs of life…or death – the type which walks around and wants to gnaw your nose off.

Finally Merlin breached the perimeter and made his way to the back door. It was unlocked and clicked open with the slightest push. Merlin drew his knife out holding it up and entered. It was a laundry, no blood smears or pushed over furniture could be seen, so far so good.

The kitchen was in great repair and Merlin was completely shocked to see dishes on the rack as if somebody had just finished cleaning up. He walked over to the tap and twisted it. He moaned out loud when he felt the hot water hit his hand – he'd hit the jackpot.

Suddenly a noise came from behind him and he started to whirl.

"Don't even think about it, hands in the air."

The deep voice made Merlin shiver slightly – he was careless, why didn't he look further into the house instead of almost coming in his pants at the thought of a hot shower? He raised his hands and dropped his knife – he had others tucked all over his cargos and under his shirt. It paid to be prepared.

Suddenly hands were running themselves over his arms, shoulders and chest – tapping him over. They slid down his sides and spent almost a little too much time checking his arse, before patting his thighs and legs. It had been too long since somebody had touched him he was almost ashamed to admit he was a little turned on.

"If you even think about using any of those weapons – I _will_ kill you – now what do you want?"

Merlin thought for a moment – the man behind him sounded about the same age, and he also sounded like a bit of a cock – but in this day and age when you couldn't trust a fly not to turn you into a zombie, Merlin didn't blame him. He decided to be honest.

"A shower, food and sleep in a decent bed."

He was spun around and when he saw who he was being manhandled by he almost let his mouth drop open. The guy was totally gorgeous, big blue eyes looked him over trying to figure out whether Merlin posed a threat or not. The man was blonde, freshly shaven and built like a wet dream. It took all of Merlin's willpower not to drop to his knees and beg this man to let him suck his cock – it really had been too long.

"And what would I get out of this?" The blonde asked all while running his eyes up and down Merlin's body impassively.

"Anything you wanted…" Merlin couldn't believe he'd said that out loud – he may as well have bent over the sink opened his arse cheeks and said here it is.

"Anything….? Well it doesn't look like you have _anything_ to bargain with. But, I'm in a generous mood so if you leave all your weapons here with me – you can head upstairs and take a shower."

Merlin didn't like the idea of leaving his weapons behind, but the thought of a hot shower meant more to him in that moment than worrying about this gorgeous stranger and what he may or may not do. Merlin had been around a long time and knew how to defend himself with just his body. So he nodded and shucked off all his weapons. It was almost more personal than stripping naked in front of someone for the first time – removing his knives and guns.

"I'm Merlin..."

"And I'm not interested – showers first door on the left."

The blonde left Merlin standing shocked; what a bloody arsehole. He was just trying to be friendly, just trying to act a little human – something the world lacked now. Typical, Merlin would find the one and only wanker left on the planet who didn't even want to converse. His luck wasn't the greatest, he almost laughed – nobody left on earth had any real luck.

He stripped off and climbed under the spray and let out a throaty moan of contentment – gods, it felt phenomenal. The man even had shower gel and spare razors and Merlin figured when in Rome, and shaved off his facial hair and scrubbed himself from head to toe. He started to lazily clean his prick and all too soon it was hard, and just when he was getting a good rhythm there was a sharp rap at the door.

"Time's up – get out."

Groaning and cursing at the same time, Merlin shut the shower down and looked ruefully at his semi-hard dick. He couldn't believe his own hand was being cock-blocked.

Wrapping a large towel around himself he opened the door onto the landing – the blonde stood there arms crossed over his large chest, once more he looked Merlin up and down slowly. His eyes were unreadable.

"You know you're a prick right?" Merlin couldn't help it.

"In this life and the next probably, you can sleep in there, clothes on the bed should fit your scrawny frame."

Merlin let out an indignant huff, and pushed past the blonde mumbling, "Prick was being kind."

The laugh was unexpected and Merlin felt himself flush, it was a good laugh and he knew somehow it had been a long time since this man had let one out. The room was clean and the clothes in great repair – he couldn't help but wonder whose house this was. The man was still standing in the door as Merlin picked up the shorts, he turned slightly.

"Are you going to watch me get dressed?"

"Yep."

That was all, just a yep? Merlin didn't know what to think, so he shrugged and dropped the towel. He swore he heard a small intake of breath behind him, so on purpose he shifted slightly as he bent over to put the shorts on, giving the blonde and eyeful. Merlin was more than a little turned on that this man was watching him get dressed and he calculated in his head the last time he'd had sex – it was over a year, _holy shit _– no wonder this man was pushing Merlin's buttons.

"Now what?" Merlin said as he pulled a shirt over his head and looked around at the blonde, who had a suspicious bulge in his jeans.

"Now, I'm going to fuck that hot tight arse of yours."

Merlin froze, not from fear but from lust – a sharp spike had hit his solar plexus at the blonde's dirty words. He wasn't at all concerned that he had no idea who this man was – hell, in his bar-hopping days sometimes he'd suck a cock of a complete stranger in an alley just to get a hit.

Before anything more was said the man smirked at Merlin and spun around and walked off back downstairs, leaving Merlin a little hot and bothered – _wanker._

He came downstairs and found the man sitting at the dining room table, eyes hooded and feet up on it looking relaxed and not at all bothered that Merlin followed him.

"You can't do that!"

"Do what?" The blonde smirked.

"You can't promise a fucking then walk away."

"Who walked away?"

"You did!" Merlin was getting frustrated by this point, they were talking in circles.

"I was leading you here – now take your clothes off and jump up." He said this while slapping the hard wood of the table. His eyes never left Merlin's.

Heartbeat stomping about in his chest and the nervous energy of doing something inappropriate surged through Merlin's long neglected body. He took off the clothing he had only just put on for this man. His cock bobbed out of the shorts at half-mast already, and before he could even feel embarrassed he saw the look on the blonde's face and suddenly he felt a little more in control.

He started to get on the table, chest on the wood and arse in the air but he was stopped. "No, I want you on your back, legs hanging over the edge."

Merlin complied wondering what this man had planned. He found out a second later. He pulled his chair right up to the edge of the table and sat suddenly - pulling Merlin's knees over his shoulders.

The tongue was tentative at first, making small licks to the base of Merlin's cock, before lazily stroking his balls. Merlin let out a gasp and writhed at the contact – it was heaven. He couldn't believe he was in this position with a guy who didn't look like a crazy mad survivor; then the wetness made a line down behind his balls, along the sensitive ridge before sliding through his crack, lingering slightly on the small pucker of Merlin's hole.

"Holy fuck." Merlin couldn't help cry out, he shut his eyes and let the sensation of having a tongue open him up slowly take over. He felt a pressure and suddenly a long finger snuck its way inside of him – all while the blonde's tongue teased and created wetness.

"Your arse is so tight, Merlin." The muffled words made him writhe again and he felt his cock throb. Another finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle and Merlin cried out and arched up slightly. He was dying, he was dying of bliss. Between the slurps and loud sucking noises, he heard the man say, "I want to bury myself so deep in your slutty little hole."

Pre-come leaked its way from his cock at the words. He wanted it too – so very badly. But the blonde's tongue was fucking magnificent and he was slowly preparing Merlin in the hottest way ever – he didn't even know if he'd last until a prick was nestled deep inside of him. But he'd give it red hot go.

"Now – do it now…" Merlin breathlessly managed to get out as the man fucked him slowly with three fingers all while licking around the edges – it was enough to send a sane man to the brink.

Suddenly the man stood up dropping his pants in the process, a large heavy cock surrounded by blonde curls stood erect and mouth-wateringly hard. Merlin wriggled slightly as the man leaned over and grabbed a bottle of something.

"Lube, you found lube in a post-apocalyptic world?" He couldn't help but laugh.

The man grinned in return, while lathering it over his cock. "I know my priorities."

Then he was there – the tip of his hardness pressing insistently against Merlin's tightness. His feet now rested on the man's shoulders and he felt open and fucking fantastic. And where Merlin had an inkling the man would take it slow – he was so very wrong. Almost violently the man speared Merlin with his cock – Merlin arched off the table and bellowed out at the sudden filling of his body. He slapped the wood of the table with his palm as he cried out and tried to adjust himself so the pain turned into pleasure – it took all of two seconds.

Then it was a blur of movement, sweating and loud fucking noises. The slapping of the man's thighs against Merlin's arse was hot, as were the muffled moans he was trying not to let out. Merlin on the other hand was practically yelling out his pleasure. He always was a screamer – it made the pleasure even more intense. Thrusting for all he was worth the blonde grasped Merlin's hips and went even harder and deeper. Merlin could do nothing but claw at the table as this man fucked him into the hard wood. His pace never let up and Merlin could see the veins sticking out in his neck as he held Merlin in position.

Merlin felt his orgasm building – the sensation of being fucked after so long was making every nerve ending tingle. He threw his head back against the table and began to pant in short sharp bursts – then a hand wrapped itself around his cock and he exploded – come smearing its way up his stomach and chest. He felt a shudder and the throbbing of seed filling him up as the blonde jerked to a halt and held himself inside of Merlin as he came deep and long.

"Arthur – my name's Arthur…" The blonde said breathlessly before he slid out from Merlin and sat heavily in the chair grinning widely.

Merlin chuckled, "Nice to meet you."

* * *

A loud shriek broke Merlin from his story – the women were back at the bar and yelling for Arthur to take his shirt off. Merlin watched in interest – he wasn't going to miss the opportunity to ogle in case he did it. But to Merlin's bitter disappointment Arthur shook his head and laughed 'no'. Looking down at his zombie story and re-reading parts of it – Merlin smiled lightly. He truly felt in this moment he could do anything – _say_ anything.

He watched Arthur making drinks 'cocktail' style, throwing small silver canisters up behind his back and shaking them, making the women giggle and yell. A small part of Merlin wanted to ask Arthur if he was gay – the sane part of him said don't do it. He never got the chance to really think it through as suddenly 80kg of pure man jumped on his lap kissing him squarely on the lips.

"Gwaine – get off you tosser." Merlin laughed as he pushed his best mate off his lap. Gwaine gave him hurt puppy dog eyes before winking and looking around the bar.

That was when Merlin caught Arthur's gaze again and it was not a good look – Arthur was scowling in his direction. Maybe he didn't want the chair to break and he was annoyed two grown men were being stupid in it.

"Fuck me, Merlin – this place is nice, and check out the ladies night in progress. I'm going to get me laid tonight." Gwaine whistled and waggled his eyebrows. Merlin just laughed.

"You always think you're going to get laid – how often does it actually happen?"

"More often than you, mate. You're practically a monk lately. You know this is the first time in months we've caught up for drinks – are you cheating on me?"

It was at that very second Arthur rolled around, his frown smoothing out as Merlin watched him. He picked up Merlin's empty glass and nodded at him politely.

Merlin sat back and it wasn't until Arthur had gotten back behind the bar that he noticed Gwaine watching him with interest only scientists got when discovering a new species.

"Holy shit – it all makes sense now."

"What does?" Merlin asked absently, not liking the way Arthur was smiling at one of the women who'd come up alone for a drink – hang on was he making her Merlin's drink? No it had pink in it. Merlin didn't want to wonder on why he was now getting possessive over Arthur's drinks. It was all too ludicrous. He came out of his thoughts to Gwaine shaking his head and an evil glint in his eye.

"Oh – I'm going to get this barman for you, Merlin – if it's the last thing I do."

Merlin looked at him aghast, "Oh no you're not – we are going to celebrate my news, have a few drinks and go home…_alone._ There will be no 'getting' of the barman – there is nothing 'going on' with the barman, nothing at all."

Gwaine nodded absently and Merlin had a bad feeling. Gwaine jumped up to the bar and grabbed Laura's attention and whispered something in her ear. She giggled, eyes alight and on Merlin – she nodded enthusiastically. Merlin felt his stomach jump alive – what the hell were they planning? He didn't like not knowing. Before he knew it Gwaine was back, Laura in tow – a large bottle of tequila in her hand and two shot glasses. Merlin watched the little lone worm float around the bottom of the bottle and knew this night was about to get messy.

* * *

**A/N: Why hello there everyone - hope you liked the latest chapter, it's not really a story until a zombie apocalypse happens! Thanks to everyone who has read, favourited, alerted and of course reviewed - you're all amazing!**


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin blearily opened one eye, he felt drool running down his chin, his pillow was stuck to his face and at some point somebody had broken into his house and lodged an axe in his head. He felt wretched, _no_ - he felt like death warmed up, then left to get cold again, then reheated too hot – then left until room temperature had been reached before being thrown in the bin due to spoiling. So far the thirteen seconds he'd been awake had been rotten.

He slowly made his way from his side to his back and tried once more to open the other eye, which seemed glued shut. It finally came open – the room was blurry. Merlin had to get his contacts today at some point – if he didn't die from Gwaine poisoning. As he tested how much his eyesight was from lack of glasses or being hung-over he saw something sitting on his bedside table. A tall glass filled with water and a small packet of paracetamol sat there invitingly. Frowning, Merlin wondered how on earth he remembered to do something like that – because he knew Gwaine would never be so kind.

Groaning at the movement Merlin managed to sit up enough to down the tablets and drain the glass – he felt…still shit. He propped himself up a little more on his pillows and tried thinking back on the night before – a massive blur was all he could recall. He remembered going to the bar, Arthur's weird reaction, the damn bottle of tequila and Gwaine making inappropriate comments on how much the barman wanted to fuck him. The rest…nothing.

Shutting his eyes again, Merlin's mind wandered – then suddenly he snapped his eyes open – his satchel – holy hell, where was it? Falling out of bed and slamming head first into the ground he swore loudly and practically crawled from his room. Gwaine was not on the sofa and Merlin was too worried to care where he was, maybe he did get lucky. As he scrambled towards the couch, he saw his satchel by the kitchen table – thrown on the ground. He heaved out a sigh and fell onto his back next to the couch. He couldn't think of anything worse than leaving it in the bar. Imagine if Arthur had found it. His stomach roiled at the thought and he couldn't tell if it was the thought of Arthur finding out what a freaky deviant he was or if he would vomit up tequila remnants. It was the latter – Merlin managed to get to the toilet in time.

Twenty minutes later, and holding his pounding head, Merlin made it to the kitchen and saw in complete surprise a coffee mug with coffee and sugar already placed inside, the kettle full and waiting to be turned on. He was completely impressed at his frame of mind the night before.

Sitting down and putting his feet on the coffee table Merlin noticed his phone sitting there on a note. The little blue light was flashing, indicating a message. He grabbed it and the note and checked his phone first. It was a picture message from Gwaine and Merlin went clammy. It was taken from afar, Merlin leaning across the bar whispering in Arthur's ear – who was laughing. The text just said 'I wonder what slutty things you were whispering'. Merlin felt bile rise again – oh, no – he couldn't remember anything – why couldn't he remember anything!?

"Holy fucking hell, shit – fuck!" Merlin knew he had a smart dirty mouth when drunk. This morning was turning into much more than just a hang-over, it was shaping up to be the most mortifying morning of his life.

It was then he felt the note crumpled in his hand, he'd almost forgotten it. He didn't recognise the handwriting, but as he read, he knew who it was from and realised he may actually never be able to leave the house again, not unless he was wearing a trench-coat, hat, glasses and a fake nose and moustache.

_Merlin,_

_I hope you wake up with the biggest hang-over in the world – you certainly deserve it, you bloody twits drank me out of tequila last night. I left your house keys on the table, there is cold water in the fridge and the local pizza place number is on your counter – I can't see you leaving the house today and you need to eat – seriously you have no food in your fridge – how do you live?_

_Let me know when you're alive, you were in pretty bad shape last night, slightly delirious – talking about Gladiators and Firemen…just text me – can't have my number one customer die from alcohol poisoning – wouldn't look good for my bar._

_Arthur_

A number was scrawled on the bottom of the note, but Merlin could hardly breathe – gladiators and firemen? He had fucking been talking about his fantasy writing – how much did he say, what did he say and could he ever look Arthur in his gorgeous blue eyes again? Then it hit him – he had Arthur's number. It was the most unorthodox way of getting one – but he still had it. He needed to apologise, he grasped his phone and entered the number into his contacts, then sat there for ten minutes looking at Arthur's name in his phone. What could he write, 'sorry for being a complete tosser – I ramble when drunk so take no notice – PS I think you're scrumptious and want to suck your cock?

_Hey, Merlin here – I'm alive, but not well….I blame you as the responsible server of alcohol as to how I feel today…thanks for the water, and not robbing me._

He sat back and looked at the text before sending it; he decided it was best to not mention the cock sucking. Pressing send, he sat back and ran a hand through his hair – he needed a shower, food and a new head. He nervously looked at his phone, then picked it up again and re-read his text – maybe he should have…

"Stop being a girl, Emrys. Put the phone down and stop over thinking everything."

He left the phone on his coffee table, drained his hot drink and stumbled to the shower, congratulating himself for only hitting the wall four times on the way down the hall.

When he came back the light still wasn't flashing and he pushed down the worry in his guts – Arthur was probably asleep or busy. It was as he was struggling to find the hole in his shirt to get his head through he heard the familiar beep of his phone.

Tripping over his shoes, he made it to the lounge with little to no injuries and grabbed his phone then swore. It was bloody Gwaine, he read the text which practically told Merlin that he had spent the night with a lovely lady, and now was making himself at home with a ceramic pillow for the foreseeable future. Annoyed that Gwaine got laid and glad he was also sick he threw his phone on the couch and made his way to the kitchen – another coffee was on the cards. His phone beeped again.

_There was nothing worth robbing – except your collectible Lord of the Rings chess set, which was too big to fit in my bag. Come past the bar when you're up and not looking like Frankenstein's monster – I have the best hangover cure._

Merlin read the message a few times – should he go now? His head spun a little, but he had to get his car at some point – it was still in the car-park he figured. Plus he needed to get contacts, and some food as Arthur had pointed out. Merlin felt a small pang in his gut – he had the blonde bartender in his unit and he couldn't remember a thing about it.

_If the cure isn't sitting on the bar when I get there, I'm never visiting your establishment again._

He grabbed his satchel, keys and a bottle of water and began to walk. It took half an hour – it would usually take ten minutes – Merlin was still feeling crappy. He was thankful for the darkness of the bar, and as he pulled his sunnies off and replaced them with his glasses he saw Arthur behind the bar – a cold concoction in a tall glass sitting there waiting. He couldn't help but smile.

"You survived – didn't know if you would." Arthur smirked as he pushed the glass towards Merlin. His gaze held Merlin's for the longest minute, like he wanted to say more but didn't. Wondering at the intense look Merlin looked down at the drink before replying.

"I haven't yet – the next ten hours are critical, I could still die." Merlin said as he took a tentative sip – it was horrible. Arthur's laugh didn't make him feel any better – just made him slightly horny.

"Drink it all – sit down and I'll get us some lunch ordered."

Merlin stumbled over to his chair and sat down, resting his head against the back of it. Hang-on did Arthur just say – get _us_ lunch? The bar was busy for a Sunday lunch and Merlin knew he misheard – he needed to distract himself from his headache and knew what he needed. He needed a fantasy – Merlin was officially obsessed, and he couldn't stop. He grabbed his pad and saw Arthur looking at him – he gave Merlin a half smirk then continued to pour a beer. Merlin frowned, what was that about? He looked down and saw the pad open to his Gladiator story and wondered why he'd left it at that place – he usually left it on a clean page – he really was wasted last night. Shrugging he grabbed his pen and began to write.

* * *

_Merlin looked up at the large building before him, a small notation next to the buzzer said 'Pendragon's photography' and he pushed it, waiting to be let in._ He'd wanted to get his mum something special for her birthday and along with the stage show tickets he'd gotten her – he thought a nice photo of him would be good. She was always complaining that she never had an up-to date picture to show her friends and as much as Merlin didn't like the idea – it was for his mum.

He'd seen an advertisement in his local paper for Pendragon's Photography and when he looked online he seemed to be very talented and reasonably priced. Plus it was only two streets away from his house. Merlin heard the buzzer go and he let himself inside.

The first thing he noticed when he got to the small reception area was the huge black and white pictures hanging on every surface. There were children, cityscapes, couples and a few artfully sexy ones. He found his eyes drawn to the picture of a man's torso, the lines of his chiselled abs and 'v' making him feel a little hot under the collar. This photographer was very good.

"Hello," Merlin called out, since nobody was at the desk.

He heard a bang and a muttered oath and stifled a smile, then he lost the ability to function as a blonde man came from the other room. He was tall, had a muscly frame and looked nothing like the nerdy photographer Merlin had expected. Blue eyes met his and he saw the blonde's widen slightly as he took in a sharp breath. A hand was thrust out, and Merlin took it gingerly, still a little off balance at how utterly perfect this man looked.

"Arthur Pendragon – glad to meet you," he said genuinely pleased.

"Merlin – thanks so much for slotting me in – this was a little last minute."

Arthur looked Merlin up, from floor to head and smiled, it made Merlin's chest pulse. "No problems, always glad to help out. So this is for somebody special?"

When Merlin nodded his head yes, he swore the blonde's smile slipped slightly, before he nodded and indicated Merlin should precede him into the studio.

"Is there anything in particular you wanted?" Arthur said as he started to fiddle with his camera.

Merlin thought back to the photo in the reception, "Black and white maybe – tasteful but not over-posed I guess."

Arthur nodded and gave Merlin a half smile, "Well, I have the perfect model to work with, those cheekbones…we'll come up with something perfect for this lucky special someone – I promise."

Merlin suppressed a shiver of delight at Arthur's words; he made it sound like they were doing something other than taking a few shots for his mother. He watched in interest as Arthur made up a chaise lounge with flowing dark silks draped over it. He thought it might be a bit much for a birthday shoot – but what did he know – he wasn't artistic at all.

"Sit there, I'm going to take a few test shots – see if the lighting and positioning is right."

Merlin nodded and awkwardly sat on the edge of the chaise and looked at Arthur, not sure whether to smile or not. Instead he glanced over to the window and watched the city start to fall into dusk – he loved it at night, the lights, the excitement the thought anything could happen anywhere.

He didn't notice the shutter clicking, nor when it stopped. He finally looked around to find Arthur staring at him unabashedly.

"Perfect…" he whispered before firing off a few more rounds.

Merlin didn't know what he was talking about, the lighting – the colours? "Err, did I need to smile or anything."

Arthur stopped and stood up straight behind the tripod, "Maybe not for the shoot I have in mind, you can take your jacket off now."

Without wondering why Merlin complied immediately feeling like Arthur was in complete charge of him. Where this trust came from he didn't know – but Arthur was the creative one and knew best.

"Now stand up, but place your knee on the lounge casually, so you're bending slightly and looking into the lens."

"Like this?" Merlin asked hesitantly when he thought he was doing it correctly. Arthur pondered a moment before striding over and spreading his knee out a little further, and curving his spine a bit more. He was in very close proximity and Merlin felt his breath catch. Arthur smelt delicious.

"Better," Arthur whispered in his ear. Merlin felt his stomach tremble.

He took a few more shots and told Merlin to look to the side again. Merlin did – and wondered if his mother would be happy with a shot where she actually couldn't see Merlin's face properly. But in that moment it felt slightly magic with an air of electricity in the air – Arthur was very good at his job.

"Now straddle the chair, knee still up and hold the back of the lounge, and look at me over your shoulder."

Once again Merlin complied, but couldn't help ask, "Are you sure – I mean isn't this a little…out there for a shot?"

"Trust me – it will look amazing on film." Arthur said as the camera began to click again.

Merlin looked over his shoulder and thought that Arthur would know what would look good – he was after all a professional. Maybe different positions looked better for a head shot. As he looked, he realised he was no longer staring into the lens – he was watching Arthur. He was lost in the camera, he was gorgeous, creative and Merlin felt the stirrings of a hard-on. They were alone, it was getting dark and Merlin was straddling a chair – the soft cushion before him pressing into his groin. He shifted a little and he felt Arthur's gaze return his. He swallowed hard, feeling his cock twitch in more than interest. He was starting to imagine the photographer bending him over this chaise and….

"Take your shirt off and unbutton the top two buttons of your jeans." Arthur's voice dropped an octave lower and Merlin felt it slice through his groin. Shit he couldn't do that – Arthur would see his hardness straight away. Not to mention it was a completely inappropriate photo for his mother. But, instead of saying his thoughts, he grasped the neck of his t-shirt and ripped it off in one motion.

Arthur stalked across the room and if it wasn't so dark Merlin might have been able to see if his pupils were dilated or not, as it was he could just make out flushed cheeks. Then a light was turned on, so bright it made Merlin squint.

"Sorry – I just need the light – you have the most amazing curve to your chest – I need to capture it." Arthur pulled Merlin into another position, his hands grasping Merlin's hips and pulling him forward slightly. As Merlin's heartbeat threatened to rip out of his chest, Arthur deftly unbuttoned the top of Merlin's jeans, exposing the dark blue of his tight jockey shorts. His cock was semi-hard and Arthur stilled for a moment before capturing Merlin's gaze.

Merlin knew his face was red in embarrassment but he didn't care. Arthur was right there, fingers on his pants. And before Merlin could say or do anything else, Arthur had ran back to the camera, pulling it from the tripod and coming closer to do shots freehand.

The next few minutes were a blur of different expressions and positions as Arthur guided Merlin to where he wanted him. By now Merlin was painfully hard and if he wasn't mistaken there was a responding bulge in Arthur's trousers. But, the blonde didn't do anything about this and Merlin wondered why.

"I need to put another film in; it'll take just a moment. You can take your jeans off now if you want." It was said so matter of fact, Merlin shucked his jeans still a little unsure of how Arthur was going to react at his very obvious hard on. He adjusted himself better and watched as Arthur took his own jacket off, leaving a tight white t-shirt. Within a second Arthur was back, pushing Merlin down on the lounge telling him to look up into the lens.

"Now, I want you to think something hot, okay?"

Merlin frowned, "Like what?"

"Well, okay – think about someone sucking you into his mouth, swirling your cock with his tongue."

Merlin let out an undignified squeak and felt pre-come ooze from his cock. "Err…"

"Or how about your boyfriend fucking you senseless after he sees the sexy photo's you've done for him."

Merlin blinked once then again slowly. "I…I don't have a boyfriend…"

Arthur let the camera drop down to his side and looked at Merlin breathing heavily. This close Merlin could see Arthur's hard cock through his pants. "You don't…then…?"

"I'm Merlin Emrys, here for the 6pm shot for my mother's birthday…"

"Holy, shit." Arthur breathed, then before Merlin could even think about what had been happening the camera was dropped on the chaise and Arthur's lips crashed onto his. The kiss was hot, wet and desperate – it was like they were trying to climb into each-others mouths. Teeth meshed and tongues tried for domination before Arthur let his mouth trail lower, sucking at Merlin's pulse-point. "I thought you were M. Andrews – here for the explicit shots…"

Merlin groaned as Arthur's tongue licked down to his collarbone. "You do explicit shots?"

"Yeah – hang on." Arthur looked up smirking. "You took your clothes off for a mother's birthday shot – what kind of weirdo are you?"

"You idiot," Merlin laughed then moaned as Arthur dawdled lower, "I thought it was odd, but I've never done…ohhh."

Merlin trailed off as Arthur hot mouth closed over his dick still encased in his tight underwear. He breathed heavily and Merlin could feel the warmth and he squirmed. He wanted Arthur's hot mouth wrapped around his cock. The photographer didn't disappoint.

Underwear was ripped down his thighs and Merlin watched as Arthur's eager mouth devoured his hard prick. Merlin bucked at the heat and tongue which immediately started to make him lose sense of where he was. Arthur's head bobbed up and down as Merlin looked down in awe and wonder. This absolute god was sucking his cock like a pro. Merlin was in heaven.

He grasped Arthur's head and began to move his hips in time with Arthur's sucking, he felt the blonde hum around him and suddenly he was moving. Merlin was spun onto his front.

"On your hands and knees, now!" Arthur's voice was hoarse with want; Merlin didn't even think and was in position within a second of being told.

Fingers and tongue assaulted his hole and he yelled out into the studio loudly while Arthur made him whimper with his touch. When he was stretched and mewling, Arthur stood up and slapped him hard on the arse once. Merlin almost came. He looked over his shoulder and saw Arthur strip off completely and his mouth went dry at the size of the blonde's cock – holy mother in hell – it couldn't fit, surely.

Arthur sat back on the chaise and pulled Merlin on-top of him so his chest was flush with Merlin's back. Merlin could feel Arthur's massive prick on the small of his back and he shivered with want. Then lubed up fingers were back in his hole, stretching, testing and making Merlin gasp. He hadn't seen Arthur get anything - it was a fucking amazing feeling being opened up while somebody kissed along the back of your neck.

Lining himself up, Arthur pulled Merlin up slightly before positioning his cock then slamming Merlin's lap back down. He yelled out, completely seated with Arthur's cock so far up his arse he couldn't breathe. They stayed like that a minute as Arthur continued to lick and kiss Merlin's neck.

Then it began. The fucking of a lifetime – the best screw Merlin had ever experienced. Arthur's cock filled him again and again, teasing by almost coming all the way out before slamming back inside. Merlin was stretched and sore and in utter bliss. Arthur had stamina like a berserker and sweat soon beaded them both. He lifted Merlin up and pushed him into the couch, his head was down and his arse up in the air. Arthur stood up and slammed into him again and again hitting that sweet spot over and over until Merlin was a wet mess beneath him unable to do anything but whimper.

Then Merlin came – all over the silk, and as his arse clenched with his orgasm he heard Arthur yell and follow suit. They fell in a tangled sweaty heap, breathing heavily, sated and content.

"Maybe we shouldn't give your mum these pictures…"

"You think?" Merlin laughed.

* * *

"Lunch is up." Arthur stood before Merlin, his groin right in Merlin's line of sight. It took a fair bit of willpower not to reach out and grasp his prick, just to see if it was as large as he'd just imagined. Merlin loved a huge cock filling him completely up. Then his head came back into the now. The fantasy was just that – a fantasy.

"Up where?" Merlin asked, voice a little husky from his hang-over.

Arthur just started at him; then shook his head as if ridding a thought - he glanced at Merlin's book. "Out in the garden – thought you could use some fresh air – and I'm on break for half an hour. You really shouldn't be working in your condition. Though I'm curious what holiday is so important you have to write about it still bollocks from the night before."

Merlin flushed red, if only Arthur knew.

"It's not really for work – although, in a way it is." Merlin replied intelligently, but followed the blonde outside, the whole time trying to get pictures of sitting on his lap out of his head. It must have been the tequila because for some reason Arthur seemed to be extra attentive today. Maybe he was worried Merlin really did have alcohol poisoning.

"Work related, hey - in what way?" Arthur asked as he sat them down at a table with two plates. There were schnitzels on both and wedges with sour cream and sweet chilli – it was the perfect hangover meal. Now he just had to deflect Arthur's sudden interest in his writing.

"The reason I was here last night, the celebration, didn't I say?" Merlin took a large mouthful of meat and groaned – it was amazing. He looked up and saw Arthur watching him closely; he quickly looked down at his own plate and started to eat, shaking his head to indicate Merlin didn't tell him. "I've been offered an interview with the biggest travel magazine in the world."

Arthur put his fork down and leant over slapping Merlin's shoulder. "That's fantastic. So you were working on interview questions and answers?"

Merlin took another mouthful and chewed slowly. He didn't really want to lie to Arthur but clearly the truth was off the table. Why on earth was he suddenly interested in Merlin's career? It dawned on Merlin a second later – they were becoming friends, real friends' no longer just acquaintances in a bar. They were having lunch sharing a conversation. Merlin felt a little thrill at the thought of getting to know Arthur more. Maybe he could find out if he was gay then realised that was not what friendship was about – but of course it could just come up in conversation. He decided to stick to the truth as much as possible.

"It's kind of a technique I'm working on. I free write stupid stories to improve my travel writing, it's all an exercise – I throw them away afterwards." Okay that was a lie. He saw Arthur frown.

"You throw them away – really? And you think they are stupid, I'd like to read one just so I can tell you if you're a crap writer or not." Behind Arthur's teasing words Merlin heard the truth and felt the blood drain from his face.

"Maybe, one day - when I'm good enough for your clearly superior tastes. I'm sure you would laugh at my ramblings."

"I bet I wouldn't." Arthur said so quietly Merlin wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear it or not.

They finished up laughing and talking about nothing more involved than Gwaine and his tawdry night at the bar. More than once Merlin flushed red when he found out a stupid thing he'd done.

"Thanks again for making sure I got home safe." Merlin mumbled a little embarrassed at having to put it into words.

"That's what friends do, Merlin." Arthur smirked, "They also never let you live down the fact you were chatting to the condom machine in the men's toilets."

Merlin groaned and rubbed his face, he was an idiot. A serving girl came out and cleared their plates and Merlin started to feel a little weary, plus he needed to go home and wank desperately – his fantasy really got to him today.

"I'm going to head home, thanks again for lunch and the pay outs, much appreciated."

Arthur just smirked, "My pleasure, _Mer_lin. Now go home get some sleep and keep writing – I want to read something very soon." He paused then his eyes lit up, Merlin was mesmerised by the spark in the blueness. "Hey, I have a brilliant idea, maybe you could write me in as a character."

Merlin swallowed hard. "Maybe…" it came out a little breathlessly as Arthur said goodbye and strode off to work.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done and dusted! Hope you all enjoyed, sorry there wasn't much Gwaine action - my next story will have him in for a more involved storyline - but this one is all about the Merthur! :)**

**As usual a huge thanks go out to all who have read, favourited, alerted and reviewed this incredibly silly almost plot-less story! I haven't laughed and smiled quite so much in a while at some of your reviews! You know you're all beautiful!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few days later when Merlin heard from the travel magazine about the interview, one of the editors was going to be in town and wanted to meet him in person. Merlin felt sick in the guts – what if they didn't like him? What if they took one look at his portfolio and decided he wasn't good enough. Merlin didn't take rejection well, nobody did really – but he seemed to be worried in this case. It was his dream, he was equal parts excited and equal parts terrified.

He owned one suit – one ridiculously expensive suit Gwaine made him buy the last time they flew over to Vegas for a boy's weekend. He didn't remember the purchase or being fitted for it, but his credit card certainly let him know it when the repayments had to be made. Mr Hugo Boss must be a very rich man. But, it fit like a glove and the deep almost black grey made Merlin look like a professional who knew what he wanted. There was a first for everything. He had to make a good impression.

Staring into his own dark blue eyes in the mirror he tried to psyche himself up, he could get this job, he deserved it, Merlin Emrys was good enough. The beep on his phone interrupted his little mantra.

_Good luck today, I have a fresh bottle of tequila ordered in for a celebration on getting the job._

Heart in his throat Merlin read the message twice in quick succession, Arthur remembered – he'd only mentioned this in passing, but the thought of tequila made his stomach turn. Or was it the fact Arthur text him?

His fingers hovered over the reply, he couldn't think – his perfect celebration would be to push his tongue so far down Arthur's throat he forgot his own name and begged Merlin to touch him. Like that would ever happen. Now they were becoming friends Merlin had to stop these ludicrous urges – he had a suspicion it would be like learning not to breath.

_There isn't a job in the world I want enough to celebrate with tequila – I think I almost threw up in my mouth at the thought. Thanks though, but a lager will suffice, if I get the job or not._

Merlin grabbed everything he needed and left the house. The drive only took twenty minutes; the interview was quite informal, being held in the coffee shop of the large fancy hotel the editor was staying at. Before he went inside he checked his phone one last time before going inside.

_You'll get it, they would be idiots not to hire you – you have real talent._

Merlin frowned as the shut off song played on the phone. Had Arthur finally looked up his blog? He must have – how else would he know whether Merlin had talent or not.

He saw the editor straight away and managed to make it to the table without tripping or making an idiot of himself. The first thing he noticed about the man who was interviewing him was how incredibly smart and good looking he was. Merlin swallowed, he always got nervous around incredibly handsome men – although he wasn't with Arthur anymore. This thought calmed him down enough to hold out his hand and give a firm handshake.

"Hello, Merlin – I'm Evan. It's nice to finally meet you in person. We've been following you for some time now."

Merlin hid his shock well, while on the inside he was dancing around the room. The interview process went reasonably quickly, Evan asked many questions about where Merlin had been and some of his most memorable trips, where he went to University, if he was married and if the amount of travel involved with the new job would infringe on his personal life. Merlin almost snorted at the last question, he had no real personal life unless you counted mooning for an out-of-his-league bartender and getting drunk with Gwaine.

"So you have no significant other?" Evan asked him, green eyes on Merlin's face, before looking down and flicking through his portfolio.

"Uh, no – not at the moment," Somehow this felt like a lie, even though it was one hundred percent correct. Everything was silent for a moment except the noise the pages made as they turned, Evan reading quickly thorough Merlin's best work. He snorted in surprise once and for a split second Merlin freaked out – did he leave a fantasy in there? He pushed his foot against his bag, no the pad was in the satchel. Thank god.

"This is very impressive, Merlin. Lines like 'the fog lying upon the moors of Scotland are reminiscent of a simpler time. A time when one could walk straight through the mist and come across a forbidden city - its secrets beckoning you forth' really stand out and make you take notice. Would you like to get some dinner tonight?" Evan asked out of the blue.

"What? Like a date?" Merlin blurted, surprised – this guy could be his boss – did that mean he didn't get the job?

Evan laughed loudly, "Sorry that was my fault, no – not a date, although the timing of my question was a little misleading. I just don't know anybody in town and would like to hear you talk about your home town – get the feel for it. Sort of like the last part to your interview."

"Oh – sure, of course," Merlin's mind was racing, hell – where could he take this obviously rich and well put together man for dinner and impress him enough to get the job? "I'll pick you up at seven then."

"Excellent." Evan smiled widely and Merlin actually realised, slight terror of Evan's power aside - that he actually liked him, in a completely platonic friend way. He would be a good boss, easy to talk to - if he got the job. They shook hands and Merlin managed to only clip the side of one table as he walked out – he hoped Evan didn't notice.

He was too wired to go straight home, so he thought he'd go to the bar – talk it over with Arthur. Maybe jot some ideas down on where to take Evan for tea. He wasn't sure. He just needed to see Arthur and that was a dangerous path to go down – but it didn't stop Merlin. If he got this job he'd be flying all over the world all the time and coming down the pub every other night would be an impossibility – it was the only downside to the job. But in the big scheme of things – there really was nothing holding him here.

He walked into the bar and almost immediately received a loud wolf whistle from the counter. Grinning Merlin looked up to see Laura looking at him appreciatively, he winked and she pretended to swoon.

"Jesus, Merlin – you scrub up good. You should wear suits more often."

"Why thank you Laura – this look may have just got me a new job – well, it impressed Evan so much he asked me to dinner tonight."

"Who's Evan?" A deep almost irritated voice asked from behind the bar. Merlin rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, because he didn't see Arthur at first who had been squatting behind the bar fiddling with the lines for the beer. Judging by the tone in his voice whatever he was trying to fix wasn't working.

"He's the Editor who interviewed me today. Never been here before and want's a local's take on the city." Merlin replied wondering why he felt a little affronted at Arthur's tone.

"Really – that's what he wants?" Arthur's voice sounded angry as he grunted against the spanner he was wielding trying to tighten a bolt, then he spat out, "just dinner?"

Merlin frowned and looked at Laura who just shrugged. "Yes, just dinner – are you always such a cock to patrons with good news – I think the interview went well."

"I'm sure it did." The sarcasm in Arthur's voice was not lost on Merlin. Arthur stood up and looked at Merlin for the first time – his eyes widened as he took in the suit. Merlin had the satisfaction of knowing he shocked the blonde for once. Yes, Merlin could wear nice clothes and get important jobs.

"Lager thanks, Laura." Merlin said all while not looking away from Arthur. This infuriating man just made him…well…infuriated. If only he wasn't so damn fuckable, and nice, and funny and hell – if he wasn't so Arthur, Merlin wouldn't come here anymore. This unrequited lust he had was wearing him down. Maybe this job was exactly what he needed to get out of this funk.

He grabbed his beer and sat down in his usual spot, still scowling slightly towards the blonde's back. He saw Laura talking quietly while gesturing in Merlin's direction, Arthur ignored her. Merlin's high from the interview was waning; it was all bloody Arthur's fault. Just because he was having a bad day at the bar didn't mean he had to take it out on Merlin. He grabbed his pad and sat back, a little angry.

* * *

_Merlin stood before the crowd – a god among men, the roar was deafening – he was alive, he was superior and he could have anyone he wanted from the crowd on their knees before him in a heartbeat. _It was a heady sensation – the adoration for him was impossible to encompass – how on earth had he become this big? How did a small town boy end up on the cover of almost every magazine publishable?

He had to admit, winning one of the largest modelling reality TV shows in the world had something to do with that. Merlin Emrys with his raven dark hair, bright blue come-hither eyes and sculpted cheekbones had captured the imagination of the world's voters. That was two years ago and he was still one of the most sought after models and public speakers. Merlin's sharp sense of wit and common decency brought something new to the catty world of modelling. He was always quick to laugh at himself, said please and thankyou and always made sure the people behind the scenes on a shoot got all the recognition they deserved. This was why he was sought after. That and the fact he was fucking gorgeous.

Smiling and waving at the crowd who'd gathered at the GQ man of the year presentation, which he'd spoken at – Merlin jumped into the back of his limo and slumped into the leather seats. It lasted all of three seconds before an indignant voice spoke lazily from the other side of the car.

"What are you doing in my limousine?"

Merlin jerked around at the voice and found himself staring into a partially dark corner – he couldn't make out the man's features but his voice was almost hypnotically deep.

"I believe I should be asking the same question." Merlin replied, "What are you doing in _my_ limousine?"

The dry laugh which came from the darkness made Merlin's stomach feel a little quivery. If this man had a face to match the voice Merlin was in for a treat.

"I'm not the one who jumped in without looking."

Merlin frowned a little and looked out, he could still see flashes from the photographers and people were crammed in towards the line of Limo's which were moving at a snail's pace along the road. Getting out wouldn't be advisable at this point. Maybe he did get in the wrong vehicle.

He felt a vibration in his pocket and he pulled out his phone. It was a text from his PR manager – he _was_ in the wrong car. Shit.

Merlin started to give an apology and made to grab the handle.

"Don't." The command in the voice made Merlin's fingers itch, he stopped immediately. "The paparazzi will eat you alive. Where are you going?"

Merlin rattled off the hotel he was staying at and suddenly the interior light flashed on as the man buzzed through to his driver the change of plans. Blue eyes met his and the entire feeling in the small space changed from indifferent to charged with that one look. This man before Merlin was…impossibly stunning. Blonde, built, young and powerful were some words that flew through Merlin's addled brain. But, Merlin was no slouch in the looks department and he watched in satisfaction as this obviously in-control man lost his edge a little. He could see the blonde suck in a tight breath as he looked over Merlin's face, before trailing down his suit-clad body. The look in this man's eyes Merlin had seen a thousand times – the blonde wanted him – wanted him bad. It was a power trip and Merlin stretched lazily and unbuttoned his jacket, shrugging it off – leaving only a tight fitted pristine shirt which hugged his body magnificently.

"Thank you, though you didn't have to help me." Merlin lowered his voice a little, "Is there any way I can show my appreciation?"

He almost laughed as the blonde jerked a little at his offer. Merlin wasn't usually this obvious, but he liked what he saw and if anything in his life had taught him – it was if you wanted something you go and get it. He had a slight hunch in regards to this man's preferences but needed to test his theory first.

"Get me a drink." Merlin ordered, and saw a slight flush rise on the blonde's cheeks. The blonde did as asked immediately though and Merlin felt his cock begin to sit up and take notice. These powerful types were quite similar – they loved being told what to do.

"I hope grey goose is okay?" The blonde said while handing over the glass, fingers brushing Merlin's very surreptitiously. It sent a thrill up his spine – he was going to have fun with this. The blonde poured out a glass for himself, and after clinking them together they both drained their glasses. The burn down Merlin's throat was a familiar and welcome feeling.

"Merlin," he said while holding out his hand in greeting, it was now or never – the hotel wasn't three hours away and he had to move quickly.

"Arthur," the blonde replied and took Merlin's hand in his.

Before Arthur could pull away, Merlin jerked his hand forward, making the blonde fall to his knees on the floor of the limo. He looked surprised; then heat infused his gaze.

"Arthur, I want you to suck my cock – now." Merlin had taken a gamble with this approach – and for a split second he was sure he'd pushed too hard. But then the blonde's eyes hooded and he licked his lips. Merlin almost groaned as the pink tongue slipped out minutely. Oh, hell – he was so hard and all he wanted to do was fuck this man's mouth.

Without preamble the blonde crawled forwards until he was kneeling between Merlin's legs. Arthur looked up into his eyes all while his fingers undid the buttons on Merlin's shirt before working on his pants. Before too long cool air hit his cock and he shifted in his seat while the blonde pulled down both his pants and underwear; his shirt gaping open over his toned torso. Arthur sat back and looked Merlin over slowly. He knew he looked hot – he wouldn't be such a sought after model if he wasn't, but the way Arthur was worshipping his body with his eyes made Merlin feel like nobody else on the earth appreciated him more.

Arthur sat up trailing kisses from his neck all the way down his stomach, slowly licking and teasing with his tongue which was hot and wet. Merlin grasped the blonde's hair and yanked slightly making him moan as he licked. His cock bobbed as the limo picked up speed through the city streets, lying against his stomach- untouched. He wanted to force the blonde to take it in his mouth and he knew he could – but he also wanted Arthur to want it desperately too.

The blonde pulled his hips forward slightly so Merlin was reclining more and suddenly a tight fist engulfed his cock and a hot wet mouth encased the head of it. He bucked slightly and let out a long deep groan as Arthur's tongue made magic happen through his body. He tingled from head to foot as the soft yet hard tongue slick with spit swirled around his hardness.

His fist tightened in Arthur's hair and he felt the blonde growl, so he yanked it a little more, the blonde came undone and looked up at Merlin's face, eyes blown. Merlin placed both hands either side of the blonde's face and began to fuck up into his mouth slowly, an incomparable feeling welling up inside of him. It was crazy; he met this man just ten minutes earlier.

"Fuck, Arthur – suck it – make me come all down your throat."

Arthur complied showing Merlin his almost non-existent gag reflex – it was phenomenal. His hips continued to grind up into this man's mouth as short gasps came from his mouth. At some point he knew he was saying this man's name as a mantra – he didn't care. What Arthur was making him feel was fucking amazing; his length encased in this gorgeous man's mouth.

A hand joined the fray, wanking Merlin's cock while he licked and sucked the tip – it was too much and Merlin bellowed loudly and thrust up harshly embedding his prick completely in the blonde's mouth. Arthur pulled him in even further than he thought possible while drinking the seed Merlin was shooting into his throat, the tip of his cock feeling the swallowing motion – it was beyond amazing.

Panting hard, Arthur released his dick with a lewd pop and looked up at Merlin in almost adoration. Merlin smiled and spoke, "you may come on my stomach."

Arthur immediately sat up on his knees and undid his suit pants letting his gorgeous cock bounce free. He immediately spat on his hand and started to pump his cock. Merlin watched in fascination as this man came undone before his eyes. His hand twisted as he stoked upwards letting his thumb swipe over the head with each pump. He threw his head back and moaned as Merlin watched the red head of his prick disappear under his fingers with each jerk. This man was gorgeous as he wanked.

"Look at me." Merlin demanded. And blue eyes met his – Merlin reclined further stroking his own cock into stiffness again and Arthur gasped as he watched. Suddenly he yelled his own release and warm come spurted across Merlin's stomach, the white strips uncomfortably wet and sticky but not unwanted.

Arthur rested his hand on the seat panting heavily – watching Merlin with something akin to wonder in his eyes. Merlin trailed a finger through Arthur's seed and brought that finger to his lips and sucked it in groaning and shutting his eyes.

"Fuck." He heard Arthur say raggedly.

"You're delicious, Arthur." Merlin said as he licked more of the come from his fingers, knowing it was driving the blonde insane.

The car pulled up and the intercom came alive as the driver said they were at Merlin's hotel. He cleaned himself up using a napkin from the minibar and put his clothes back on, all while Arthur watched him.

He jumped out of the limo without a word and began to stride off, smiling secretly. Just before he walked too far he turned back and stood next to Arthur's window – it slid down noiselessly.

"Room 3123 – twenty minutes – I want you to fuck me until I can't walk." With that he walked off to the sound of Arthur's deep groan. Merlin adored being in control, and knew the blonde wouldn't be a minute late.

* * *

Merlin sat back and wished like hell he was that confident in real life. He guessed that's why he wrote – that's why most people wrote – to get out their inner desires and wants. It was only at that moment he looked up and almost jumped out of his seat. Arthur was sitting before Merlin a half empty glass of beer before him. His eyes didn't leave Merlin's, they were unreadable and he swallowed hard.

"Jesus, Arthur – you bloody scared me. What are you doing?"

"Watching you work," Arthur's voice was husky and Merlin felt it go straight to his already awake cock.

"I bet that's exciting." Merlin deadpanned trying to get the bloody image of Arthur watching him as he wrote about ordering the blonde to suck his cock out of his head. It didn't work - it was lodged there and Merlin knew he would be having his own wank-fest later that night to this image.

"You have no idea." Arthur replied, and before Merlin could question him further, he looked at the clock, "If you don't go now you'll be late for your _date_."

"It's _not_ a date." Merlin snapped back and huffed, yep Arthur was still infuriating – even when being cryptically nice. "But you're right."

He grabbed his stuff and saw Arthur watching him, "Will you come back later tonight?"

"Probably not," Merlin replied honestly – he was tired and nervous about the outcome of the interview, he'd probably go straight home to crash.

"Oh – okay then." Arthur stood up abruptly and walked away leaving Merlin staring confusedly at his back. Maybe he should talk to Arthur about his mood swings – it couldn't be good for business.

In the end Merlin decided to stay true to himself and he dressed down in dark jeans and a nice shirt and jacket and took Evan to one of his favourite places. It looked nothing from the outside but they served the most amazing burgers and sides in the city. Photos and writing covered all the walls, patron's testimonies, holiday snaps and words of wisdom which Evan found delightful. Afterwards they went to a local cocktail bar, which was situated underground – he used to frequent it every week before he discovered Pendragon's Den. The entire bar was blue lit and dark and very funky, a musician was set up in the corner strumming an indie song – and Evan and he ordered the most expensive cocktail on the menu. It was huge and Merlin knew he shouldn't drink it and drive straight away.

So instead afterwards he took Evan to the highest point in the city and rode the elevator up to the top to look out over the city. A small café was open late at the top so they ordered coffee and chatted amiably. There was nothing remotely romantic about the night and Merlin kept wishing he was here with Arthur instead, but knew that would never occur in the capacity he wanted. But the night was fantastic and he knew he'd impressed Evan with his low-key but fun evening.

When he dropped Evan off it was late – later than Merlin expected. He jumped out the car to say goodbye and shake the man's hand.

"Merlin, you really have lived up to your articles – welcome to the team. We would love to have you."

Merlin beamed as he shook Evan's hand in return. "I'd be honoured – I can't believe it, yes – of course yes."

Evan laughed at Merlin's enthusiasm. "I'll be in touch with all the contracts and a start date in the next day or two."

Merlin drove back to his unit in a daze, he'd just landed the job of a lifetime – he couldn't believe it. He couldn't help the small excited giggle that bubbled up thinking about all the things he could do with the pay rise and all the new places he'd be able to visit now, maybe he could get a larger apartment. Then it dawned – would he have to move for this position or could he stay based here? The thought of moving didn't sit well with him – but why?

He made his way upstairs still pondering on his reluctance to move on – it's not like he hadn't done it for the job he had now – he'd moved across the country to write Merlin's Meanderings. But now he had friends and a life – and an unhealthy obsession. An obsession who was propped up against his front door asleep.

Merlin stopped in his tracks as he disbelievingly watched Arthur take a deep breath, murmured slowly and continued to doze. What in seven heavens was he doing here?

As he bent over Arthur, Merlin could smell the alcohol – he was completely wasted. Shit, had something happened? Merlin shook Arthur awake who just looked sleepily up into Merlin's concerned eyes. Merlin took in a breath, Arthur was utterly stunning when tired - who the fuck was he kidding, Arthur would be stunning covered head to toe in dog turds.

"Merlin?" He asked sleepily.

"Yes, you drunk twat it's Merlin, what the hell are you doing here?" Merlin helped an unsteady Arthur to his feet and opened the door letting the blonde stagger into the hall. He leant against it heavily as Merlin threw his keys into the pot next to the door.

"Making sure, you came home alone," was the reply and Merlin frowned in confusion.

"What?"

Then Arthur surged forward pushing Merlin into the wall. Lips crushed into shocked ones, messy, wet and wasted. It was not the first kiss Merlin had envisioned. Then it smacked him between the eyes - Arthur was fucking kissing him – well attempting to anyway. He moaned as Arthur's tongue sloppily attacked his mouth and before he could think about what this meant Arthur pushed away dazed.

"Shit…" his eyes opened wide as he looked around, coming into his senses all of a sudden, and slurred, "Oh – fuck, Merlin – sorry."

Then he was gone, leaving Merlin dazed, stunned and hard against his wall. What the fuck had just happened?

* * *

**A/N: Insert evilish type laugh here - hope you guys really enjoyed the latest chapter - I left you with a small taste! :)**

**As usual (and predictably) Thanks to all who read, favourite, alerted and reviewed - without you guys, there would be no story for me to write! Always keen to hear what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin sat in his car looking at the front door of Pendragon's Den, did he go inside? What would he say? It had been almost a week since 'the kiss' incident. Although Arthur had text him the next morning asking what the hell he did the night before and why he had a parking ticket from Merlin's address on his windscreen. Apart from the fact Merlin was angry he'd driven home in that drunken state, it seemed Arthur remembered nothing about the sloppy but 'oh' so perfect kiss. He of course replied – 'nothing happened, he didn't see him'.

Story of his life really, Merlin always liked the unobtainable men who treated him like a friend and nothing more. Taking in a deep breath he stepped inside.

If Merlin was expecting an awkward hello, he was disappointed. Arthur flashed him his usual cheeky grin and had a lager on the bar waiting before he'd even gotten halfway across the room. Merlin smiled in return, not at all staring at the blonde's lips, lips which if possible seemed plumper and more kissable than before. _Stop it, time and a place, Merlin - yeah in bed with cock in hand._

He missed what Arthur had said because of his once more inappropriate thoughts. "Sorry?"

"You never listen, Merlin. I swear you have an off switch that gets tripped the minute you see a beer in front of you."

Merlin wanted to clarify that beer meant Arthur. He didn't. "Yeah, sorry – the new job starts next week, I'm a little nervous. Evan's been great and supportive." Arthur snorted derisively and he frowned – but Arthur's expression was still attentive. "They're sending me to Moscow for two weeks, and I guess with anything new – you worry about screwing it up, screwing up the opportunity of a lifetime, what if you can never go back to the way things were?"

He realised he'd started to ramble, but Arthur had his head cocked slightly to the side like he really got what Merlin was saying. It looked a tad adorable so Merlin took a sip to busy himself so he didn't stare like a loon.

"I do get that, Merlin. More than you can know."

"But clearly you don't really worry about it too much – I mean, you started your own Irish bar – and from the looks of it, business is brilliant – you're a little fearless I think." Merlin held his glass up in a kudos cheer.

"In business perhaps – but in my personal life, it's not so cut and dried – I think everyone fears rejection."

Merlin looked at the blonde disbelievingly. "Do you look in a mirror, Arthur? Rejection wouldn't even be a word you've ever heard of."

"Are you saying you think I'm handsome, _Mer_lin?" The teasing tone in his voice made Merlin flush red straight away.

"Well…what I meant was…bloody hell, Arthur – you know you are. You don't need my opinion."

"But I want it." Merlin swore Arthur's voice had lowered and it made his insides flip. "I mean – you are now a worldwide travel writer whose opinion means something to the publishing minions. If you wrote a piece on me I'm sure it would be accurate _and _full of your opinions."

Merlin almost choked on the air he'd been trying to breathe. Once again his mind had turned to mush in front of this blonde god; his fingers itched over his satchel and the writing about Arthur he had. Was it accurate – Merlin could only hope in an alternative world it would be as accurate as fuck.

"What are you doing tonight?" Arthur asked as Merlin swallowed the last of his beer and thought about going home for a little 'alone' time with his hand.

"Not much; was going to just hang out at home, watch the game maybe a movie." _Wank over your smirking smile…_

"Excellent – I finish in an hour, I'll see you then. We'll grab a pizza some beers and chill out."

"Huh?" Merlin had left his brain outside in the cold, because it seemed Arthur had just invited himself over.

The blonde looked a little taken aback at Merlin's response. "We said we'd catch a game – just thought it would be a good opportunity since I have the night off – but if you don't want..."

"No!" Oh lord, did he just yell that? "I mean, it's fine – I just need to tidy up first, but it's all good, okay in fact – excellent idea – great." Fuck he really was rambling now.

Arthur gave him another indulgent smile, like he was a small child who had met his idol for the first time. In a way it wasn't so far from the truth. "Okay then. I'll see you soon."

Merlin left with a wave, and almost sprinted to his car. He had an hour to get his apartment in order, and to seem like he'd made no effort what-so-ever. It was going to be tough.

An hour and a half later, Merlin was ready and Arthur was late. Typical. He looked over the lounge again; he had some crisps out, drinks in the fridge and pizza on speed dial. The room was warm against the cold outside and a small amount of condensation had started on his windows. A sharp rap on the door shook Merlin from wondering if he should have vacuumed his curtains and he walked over to it, reminding himself this was _not_ a date – it was two mates watching the game.

Arthur stood on the threshold, hair still wet from his shower and cheeks flushed from the cold holding a carton of beer. Merlin didn't move, he stared – he couldn't help it. Arthur motioned with a shoulder shrug, "Sorry I'm late – last minute things to take care of at the bar." When Merlin still didn't move he huffed out a laugh, "its bloody freezing, and this beer is making my fingers numb - am I coming in?"

Face once again flaming Merlin stood aside and Arthur came in, deposited the beer in his kitchen and shrugged his thick coat off. Merlin grabbed it to hang it up next to his own and caught a whiff of Arthur's scent in the fabric – his cock sprang to life. He was beginning to wonder if drugs could help with his problem, or maybe he should strap his dick to his thigh when he knew he'd be seeing Arthur.

In the end the night went too quickly for Merlin's liking, they sat side by side eating pizza, drinking beer, laughing and yelling at the TV. Gone was the awkwardness Merlin thought might creep up on them, in its place was the solid beginning of friendship. It was almost bittersweet. But, Merlin decided he would take what he could get.

They were through the second Bourne movie when Merlin realised Arthur had nodded off. He looked over seeing the barman relaxed and breathing deeply – his bright blue eyes hidden from view. Merlin's breath caught. Fuck – Arthur was asleep in his unit, completely and utterly out of it – his mind immediately jumped to all the naughty things he could do. Why was the thought of wanking and putting come on Arthur's lips appealing? Merlin was a sick bastard sometimes, his writing proved it.

Shifting from the couch, Merlin went and grabbed his satchel, and sat back down on the single seater which he moved to better watch Arthur. Was it creepy? Probably. Was it inappropriate? Of course. But would he stop? No way on earth. Pen poised, he thought about a plot then started to jot it down.

* * *

_Merlin looked over at his new reluctant partner and sighed heavily – this assignment was going to be fucking painful._ Merlin had been going undercover in a pornography ring for many months now and he finally had the opportunity to meet the mastermind behind it all by auditioning for a part in his latest skin-flick. Mr Slick as he was known in the circle was as hard to pin down as any mafia boss in New York. No proof that he drugged and imported young girls and boys from other countries could be found. Merlin was on the case and he couldn't wait to put this bastard behind bars.

The spanner in the works – Mr Slick wanted him to bring somebody to audition with – a bloke. Obviously Merlin was going to be assigned somebody within the CIA – it would be easier to take the king-pin down. But when his superior put forward the name of his 'partner' Merlin almost lost his cool - bloody Arthur Pendragon – the most arrogant dick on the planet. He was also the most stunning, gorgeous and fuckable man Merlin had ever met and just the thought of them 'auditioning' together made him hard. The trouble – Arthur was being a prick about the scenario.

"Why am I the bottom?" He groused as they left Langley.

"Because, Pendragon – I've spent months undercover and compiling my assertiveness with these people as a top. _Okay?_"

Arthur took one look at Merlin and snorted, "I can't believe they fell for _that._ They must be blind and stupid."

Merlin tightened his grip on the steering wheel in anger. Why in hell did he always wind up babysitting this Pillock? It wasn't their first case assigned together – but it was the first one where Merlin was taking lead and Arthur was bucking against his authority at every step.

Suddenly a hand slapped onto his knee then trailed up his inner thigh and Merlin almost lost control of the car. Arthur laughed, "See – you're too sketchy to be the lead – can't even handle a touch like that."

Merlin growled, "I'm driving – plus I'd hardly call a slap to the knee and a small tickle on my thigh as worthy of pulling over and making you suck my cock."

If anything Merlin had to congratulate himself on making the blonde shut up – even if it was only for a moment. "Well, _clearly _I wasn't being serious about it, believe me if I tried one of my moves on you – you wouldn't last three seconds."

The conceited arsehole sat back in his seat smirking like he won something at the country fair. Merlin just concentrated on driving to their hotel. They had a few hours before the appointment with Mr Slick and they had to go over their game-plan. He had the idea it would be more like an argue-plan.

The minute they got inside the lodgings Arthur started to bitch and Merlin had one second to wonder how anyone could find this man attractive. It was at that moment Arthur pulled his jumper off and the t-shirt underneath also got caught, in effect ripping everything off. Merlin's mouth went dry – _oh… that's why_.

The bastard was tanned – all over, muscled – all over and gorgeous…all over. Then he said something which made Merlin's head spin.

"Well, are you going to prep me then – I can't bloody go into an audition tight as fuck – you need to loosen me up. I assume you brought lube?" Arthur dropped his pants leaving him in only tight black jockey shorts.

Merlin's cock definitely twitched at that sentence and the sight, he also lost any ability to speak for a moment. "In my bag," he squeaked, he actually fucking squeaked – not cool.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "You said you've been leading this for months – what did you think would happen?"

"I've been paired with girls usually – this is my first boy pairing." Merlin retorted, annoyed that Arthur thought he'd dropped the ball on his case.

Arthur's eyes lit up, "So you've never been with a man?"

Merlin snorted and he saw Arthur lose some of his cockiness. "Oh, Pendragon – you have no idea what I've done over the years. Now shorts off and get on your hands and knees on the bed."

The blonde just nodded, a small redness creeping up his neck, Merlin liked seeing it. Suddenly this case wasn't such a hard-ship. He'd get to touch Pendragon – and he wasn't going to go light on the smug bastard. He wanted him whimpering and begging for Merlin's touch. It would give Merlin a sick satisfaction watching this arrogant blonde man beg.

Merlin stripped off his own pants and jumper, leaving only an open shirt and his jocks on. Arthur's slight widening of the eyes the only indication he liked what he saw. The wanker probably didn't want Merlin to know he enjoyed the view. Then Arthur pulled off his own underwear and if Merlin had thought he could handle this before – for just a split second he wondered whether he _really_ could. Arthur's dick was fucking perfect, every inch was stunning and it started to rise under Merlin's watchful gaze.

"Do I turn you on, Pendragon?"

"Well anyone who looks at my cock like that elicits a response – how long has it been, Emrys?"

Merlin ignored the dig – it had actually been a while with a man. Instead he took control. "I said on the bed."

Arthur took in a sharp breath, but complied – his cock bobbing slightly as he walked to the bed and climbed up on it. Merlin took a deep breath and grabbed what he needed from his bag. When he turned around he almost came in his shorts – Arthur Pendragon was hands and knees on the queen bed, legs spread slightly and looking back at Merlin an eyebrow quirked.

"Nervous?" he questioned cockily. Merlin just lifted his mouth in a half smile, like he knew some great secret – Arthur lost his snark.

He casually threw the lube on the bed next to Arthur's knee; then ran his hands along the blonde's back up to his shoulders then back down until his fingers ran over his arse and down his thighs. His body was held taut – like he wasn't sure what to expect from Merlin. Smirking a little, Merlin did this a few times until he felt Arthur relax minutely. Then he barked an order.

"Face on the bed, Pendragon." Arthur complied immediately and suddenly Merlin had a beautiful view of his arse. "Use your hands and open yourself for me."

Merlin didn't actually expect Arthur to do it – he only said it to push the blonde. But, he almost fell over backwards when Arthur awkwardly at first found a position comfortable enough to spread his own cheeks. Merlin had to hold in a moan. This man was available and pliable at the moment – he cupped his own cock for a second just to still the throbbing in it.

Grabbing the lube and applying it to shaking fingers Merlin took in a large breath before lightly running his finger over the blonde's puckered arsehole. It twitched under his touch and Merlin had never seen anything in his life which turned him on more. His finger began to circle it slowly, and the groans Arthur's throat was making sent sparks through Merlin's stomach. He saw rather than felt Arthur clenching and unclenching in desire, and he slowly slid his finger up to the first knuckle into the tight ring of muscle. They both let out a long laboured breath, Arthur from the sensation, Merlin from the view – it was hot.

He started to pump the finger in and out, loosening up Arthur's hole push by push. Merlin was mesmerized by the sight – never had a lover really been so open about it before, and here he was with the biggest pain in the CIA at his disposal – finger deep.

The second finger caused another sharp breath from the blonde and Merlin started to crook his fingers inside – Arthur bellowed out at first. Then suddenly he started to use Merlin's name, it was soft at first almost tentative as if he shouldn't be saying it all – then it got louder and more obscene.

Three fingers and Merlin was ready to blow his load all over Arthur's tight arse. The arrogant blonde was the most responsive lover he'd ever had, even though technically this was a job, nothing more. He was pushing back onto Merlin's hand asking for more, so Merlin used the ace up his sleeve and after pumping Arthur four more times he removed his fingers from his arse. The blonde complained loudly – until Merlin reached back in to his bag grabbing a large fake dick.

He slid it through Arthur's crack and the blonde let go of one cheek as he squirmed. "Did I say let go?" Merlin smirked.

The hand came back up and respread his arse. Merlin gulped, it was torture not entering Arthur's tight fucking hole with his own cock – soon, but not yet. Merlin kept teasing with the dildo until he pressed into Arthur, he didn't relent he kept pushing and pushing until it was almost at the hilt. Arthur was trying his best not to buck on the bed, but the deep throaty moans had begun again – and Merlin could see the sweat beginning to bead on Arthur.

Merlin slid his hand once again up Arthur's back and back down to his arse, before pinching it slightly. The blonde almost lost control – he begged Merlin to move the dildo, to do something. He pleaded for release and Merlin had never felt so in control of somebody's pleasure before, he liked it.

Finally he started to slide the large cock in and out, all while Arthur stayed in position. He watched as Arthur's hole began to loosen under his guidance. Merlin subconsciously licked his lips, wanting to add more to the experience. Why he wanted to blow Arthur's mind he didn't know, but he did.

He pulled the cock completely out on one stroke and pushed a small button on the side, it began to hum. Pressing it between Arthur's legs he mated it next to the blonde's quivering dick. Arthur keened and Merlin started to slide the vibrating toy across the sensitive skin between Arthur's cock and arsehole.

Merlin could hear Arthur growling for completion – Merlin just bent over and rammed his tongue as far as it would go straight into Arthur's loose lubed hole. The sound the blonde made was halfway between a scream and a cry. Still he didn't let go of his position. Merlin was impressed.

He swirled his tongue deeply as he worked his lips against the pucker, all while the vibrator made its hum and started to make Arthur lose control. It only took ten seconds from the moment Merlin's tongue buried itself to Arthur crying out and coming all over the cheap bedspread, but it was the moment Merlin had been craving.

As Arthur shook and moaned, Merlin slid his jocks off and impaled the blonde in one long thrust. Arthur yelled as the sensation hit him. He was still twitching from his orgasm and the feeling of having a hard warm cock pounding away in him made him whimper and incoherently say Merlin's name. It was perfect.

Merlin was nearing the end – so taut with adrenaline and lust at watching Arthur take the toy and his tongue. He thrust deep and pulled out at the last minute – come spurting all over Arthur's back. Merlin had never seen anything as beautiful.

Finally he let Arthur fall to the side, spent, while he cleaned up his own mess.

"Merlin?" the breathlessness in Arthur's voice made him stop and look, a half smile making its way to his face at the blonde's wrecked look. "If they don't hire you after we arrest them – they're fuckwits."

Merlin laughed.

* * *

As he looked up from his writing he still saw Arthur dead to the world, a small amount of drool beginning to pool at the corner of his mouth. Merlin wanted to take a picture so he could give Arthur shit about it – but he didn't. He didn't need a picture of him on his phone. If he wanked over fiction – imagine having an actual fucking picture. His phone would be covered in jizz 24/7.

Merlin adjusted his hardness before standing up; it looked like the barman was staying. He'd had too much to drink earlier anyway. So Merlin grabbed a blanket from the closet and laid it over the blonde, his hand twitching the entire time wanting to know if Arthur's hair really was soft and silky. It was creepy, so Merlin moved away before he got too tempted.

Then he turned off the TV, the lights and crawled into his own bed and slept.

What only felt like an hour, which Merlin knew was actually several he opened his eyes, his room was light and he stretched out and slammed his hand into a face, a face attached to a body which jumped up and started to swear at him.

"Fucking hell, Merlin – watch your bloody monkey arms." Arthur was rubbing his cheek, glaring at Merlin.

"Sorry," he began then realised he was in bed, with Arthur. "Actually no I'm not – what the hell are you doing in here?"

"Well you could hardly expect me to sleep on that sofa of yours. You know our chairs at work are comfier?"

Merlin snorted, he knew it. "And…?"

"And what – you're a good host and as a good host I expect the best – your bed." Arthur was smiling by this stage and Merlin wanted to smother him with a pillow, then climb on top of him and do unspeakable acts on that body. _Shit, think about other things – morning wood would not be welcome now. _Too late.

Merlin lifted one knee up to hide his growing erection; he knew his face must be turning red, so he coughed trying to cover it. He didn't know how well it worked when Arthur's eyes flicked down the bed then back again. Damn him.

"Well, I've got lots to do today – I'm heading away tomorrow, so…"

Arthur looked at him affronted, "Are you kicking me out?"

"Well, yeah." Merlin replied.

"Rude _and_ a terrible host, hell – I'm learning more about you in one night than the last few months."

Merlin couldn't help but laugh, which died almost immediately as the blonde crawled from his bed, wearing jeans but no shirt – how on earth did Merlin miss a shirtless Arthur in his bed? The erection was definitely not going anywhere any time soon. Fuck it.

Catching an eyeful of Arthur's broad back as he slung his hoodie on, Merlin wondered if his retinas would ever be the same. He closed his eyes to test the theory – nope he could still see Arthur clear as day. It was an image to go in his wank bank.

"Will they be sending you out like this all the time?"

"What?" Merlin almost snapped back – he was lost in thoughts of Arthur in his small shower, he needed to pay attention to the now.

"Your new work? I mean, you used to travel every so often but two weeks away straight up seems a little full on."

Merlin lay there and wondered why Arthur was asking. "My contract said I'd go where they wanted and when at first – then I can pick and choose later as my articles gain popularity, and hell – who knows when that could be. I might spend a month home in the next year or three – I don't know. Why, are you going to miss me?" he teased.

Arthur held his gaze for a moment and Merlin could swear he felt something electric pass between the two of them cliché as it was. "Of course I would – who else will speak to the condom machine, it gets very lonely you know. Plus, I've had a bottle of tequila sitting there for three weeks now – untouched. I'm slowly turning you into my best customer, now your new job is going to undo all my hard work."

"That tequila will remain untouched, I guarantee it. And I'll let you in on a secret - I liked beer a hell of a lot before I met you, I'll still be coming in for my fix – you're bar is close by, I'm too lazy to go anywhere else." Merlin joked.

"So that's why you come in – it all makes sense now." Arthur said like he'd had a revelation, Merlin just rolled his eyes. The blonde stood there almost as if he would say more, the moment turned awkward. "Yeah, well – so, bye I guess."

Arthur stood half in Merlin's bedroom door and half out a strange look on his face. Merlin smiled, "Thanks again for last night – the game was great."

Arthur held his gaze, "Yeah – the game…it was definitely _one_ of the highlights. Come on in when you get back." Then he was gone.

Lying back down, Merlin heard the front door shut and he let out a deep breath. What the hell was that? Arthur had crawled into his bed at some point unbeknownst to Merlin, holy fucking hell – _Arthur Pendragon was in his bed_. Merlin couldn't help it – he rolled over and sniffed the pillow Arthur had been lying on. It smelt like a dirty great big blonde with the most fuckable arse in history.

He couldn't help it, Merlin took his dick in hand and pulled himself off within minutes – it was an intense orgasm – his nose pushed into the pillow smelling Arthur's scent.

Finally he got up and staggered into the lounge and the first thing he saw made his stomach drop – his fucking notepad was on the counter, how could he have been so stupid to leave it out? Merlin swore he'd put it away, clearly he hadn't. What if Arthur had seen it and flicked through it curiously? He would have lost a friend that's what.

This made Merlin wonder if he'd be happy with just friendship from Arthur in the future – it was something to think on another morning when he hadn't just dirtied his sheets over said blonde. Groaning, Merlin began to pack for his trip.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! Now don't hate me - it may seem like they have taken a step back...but it's all going to come together soon! :) I promise! Even thought Merlin is a little thick-headed sometimes!**

**Thanks so much for the great response to the last chapter - absolutely chuffed! So huge kudos to those who read, favourited, alerted and reviewed!**

**The next chapter will be up soon...only a few more to go! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin was lying on his couch, he'd been home for less than an hour from his trip to Moscow and he was exhausted. Throwing his legs up on the back of the soft cushions he picked up his phone, reading Arthur's text one more time with a small smile, he loved the idea.

_Laura's turning 30, dress-up party at the bar this Friday night – come as your favourite fantasy. And Merlin if you turn up as Harry Potter I won't let you in._

He laughed, he really was transparent – Harry Potter suited his gangly tall dark haired frame – he'd have to come up with another idea. If he was being inappropriate he'd play on the words and come _on_ Arthur since he was his favourite fantasy, but alas that was not what the party was about.

_Well, what are you going as? A full sized mirror, I know you love looking at yourself._

Merlin smirked and threw his phone on the table as he pondered his costume, maybe he could go as batman or a pirate, but were those really fantasies of his? He laughed out loud, no – his fantasies had a decidedly smutty twist and he could _not_ go as anything from them. He'd have to look at the costume shop, his phone beeped as he was looking up the address for CostumeCraze on his laptop.

_Very funny – a mirror would be ludicrous, I only look at myself seventy times a day – tops. Plus it's a surprise; I want to see if you'll pick it._

Thinking of Arthur dressing up in anything was starting to make him hard, he could be a caveman – loincloth barely covering…_get a grip_. He really needed to find somebody to fuck and soon – else he may just proposition his newest friend. He flicked over the Grindr app on his phone and immediately stopped,_ no – never again_, he'd promised himself. He deleted it from his phone and sat back running a hand through his hair.

_Okay Mr International Man of Mystery – I'll see you tomorrow and guess your bloody fantasy. You're no fun._

He spotted a costume he thought would be fun and clicked on the link to see if the shop had it in stock. It wasn't a fantasy as per say, but it would be fun for the night and that's what it was all about after all.

_Oh, Merlin – me and my fantasies are fun, you just haven't had the pleasure - yet. See you tomorrow._

Merlin read the text fifteen times in a row – was Arthur flirting? No, he couldn't be. But the words stuck in Merlin's head and his cock demanded to be palmed – and who was he to deny himself pleasure. He began slowly to touch himself through his pants, before long he'd shucked them down his thighs and really took himself in hand. As he increased the pace he felt Arthur's name on his lips and with only the minimal amount of guilt, he moaned it out while sliding his hand up and down twisting around his prick. He came with a cry of the blonde's name on his lips.

As he cleaned himself up, Merlin wondered if there would be a time when he didn't think of Arthur as the most fuckable man on the planet – he wasn't sure if it was possible. As long as he kept his fantasy on paper and not try to do anything about it – he should be fine.

The next night saw Merlin in the carpark adjusting his proton pack – it was a silly costume but as a kid he'd always wanted to be a Ghostbuster, so here he was. He pushed the goggles up onto his head making his hair stick up at all angles and hit the battery switch which made his pack light up. He was the biggest nerd in the world.

The party was in full swing already – Merlin was running late due to his travel piece, he'd gotten lost in the streets of Moscow again and didn't see the time. A curt text from Arthur reminded him. He was being bossy and arrogant again and Merlin couldn't help but like it.

He made his way past a group which consisted of people wearing everything from Doctor's scrubs, Devil's horns and an angry bird. Seriously, whose fantasy was that? He saw Laura near the bar laughing with a group of people, she was wearing sky high heels, an extremely tight pencil skirt, glasses and her hair was twisted up on her head, held in with a pen.

She saw Merlin and squealed, "I didn't think you'd come." She leant up and kissed him on the cheek.

Merlin laughed, "And you would be…"

"A naughty school teacher – obviously." Laura stated. "I'm so glad you came – now Arthur can stop bitching."

"He was bitching?"

Laura seemed to realise what she'd said and went quiet for a second, "No I mean, well – he bitches about everything…"

Merlin nodded slowly not really understanding where this conversation was going; instead he pulled a small wrapped parcel from his pocket. "Happy Birthday, Laura – may all your _dreams_ come true – because, well fantasies are fun but they aren't real."

"Aren't they?" an unmistakably deep voice asked behind Merlin.

"Of course no…." Merlin stopped his sentence as his brain function had decided to melt.

Arthur stood behind Merlin in a complete RAF dress uniform – hat included. His mouth went dry and incoherent words wanted to bubble from his throat. _Holy fucking hell _– Arthur Pendragon was wearing one of Merlin's favourite fantasy costumes.

A small cry of delight stopped Merlin from making a complete arse of himself as Laura grabbed him in a tight hug, "They're beautiful – thank you."

She held up the intricately carved earrings he'd had made for her. It was probably too much since they only really knew each other from the pub, but Laura felt like a friend now. She raced off to show her friends and left Merlin standing next to the most gorgeous man in history. He found it hard to look back at Arthur – he wasn't sure if he'd throw himself at his feet and beg for one night. With great self-control he turned, Arthur was looking at him expectantly.

"So…a pilot…" Merlin squeaked; then berated himself on his lack of manliness. Arthur had no freaking idea what this was doing to him; he should have strapped his cock down he realised belatedly. Merlin was silly to think that anything Arthur would have come as would have been revolting and a turn-off.

"Seemed fitting, it's all about the _fantasy_ isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Merlin added lamely, still staring at the cut of Arthur's jacket, it looked like it was made for him. Arthur even stood straighter in it, making him look regal and bone-achingly beautiful. He still watched Merlin intensely and it was making him feel like he wasn't getting something. In actual fact he couldn't get any coherent thought to form except, 'how could one man make him lose his reason?'

Arthur sighed sounding a little disappointed, but then asked, "A Ghostbuster?"

"Well Harry Potter was off the table…"

Arthur chuckled and Merlin swore he heard something about getting Harry Potter onto a table, but the crowd was yelling for the birthday cake, so Merlin couldn't be sure.

The rest of the night was a blur of beer, balloons and making eyes at the RAF uniform clad Arthur. It was getting him hotter and hotter and after three hours of watching Arthur walk around the room hugging and laughing with people it got too much. Merlin couldn't take the tension which was mounting inside of him, he realised with a sinking feeling in his gut – he'd never be okay with just friendship. He wanted more – he wanted Arthur to fuck him to oblivion, then stay for cuddles. Yep, he was a glutton for punishment and a little bit of a girl too.

As he watched Arthur pick up a very attractive brunette and spin her around before kissing her on the cheek, Merlin knew he'd had enough. He didn't want to watch Arthur pick up any number of gorgeous nubile young women at the party. Merlin wanted to leave with the fantasy of Arthur dressed up in uniform, just for him - even though that was so far from the case.

He left without saying goodbye, and walked home wondering how he could extract himself from this friendship a little. He could still catch up with Arthur occasionally, and his new job would make that easier since he'd be out of the country quite a bit. But, he couldn't keep up this charade of being just a friend – Merlin needed to try and find somebody who would want him in the same way as he wanted Arthur. He sighed – it would be impossible, he wanted Arthur too much.

Throwing his gear on the table, Merlin unzipped the suit and let the top part hang down around his waist, leaving him in just a tight white t-shirt. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat back on his couch and shut his eyes. Arthur in uniform swam before him – damn it. Merlin grabbed his satchel and pulled out the pad – he needed to re-read the RAF fantasy.

But as he was about to open the book, he saw it was open to a new page. Frowning, Merlin turned it over – a strangely familiar scrawl had written in his pad. His heart started to thump in his chest as he began to read the story.

* * *

_King Arthur sat on his throne, watching the fool before him plead for his life._ The man had slaughtered a travellers' family to steal their food and goods, citing the fact he was poor and had to feed his own family.

"And this gives you the right to kill others and steal their goods and chattles?"

The man didn't know what to say and began to babble again. Arthur indicated to one of his knights to get rid of this man. Sir Leon knew to throw him in the jail until Arthur could think on whether a public execution would deter others from doing the same. He tried to be a good leader, but it was so very lonely without somebody by his side. As he thought this his eyes flicked over to his servant, Merlin. He sighed inwardly – this strange attraction he felt towards his most loyal and closest friend was not something he'd ever experienced before. Did he dare take it further?

"The knights await you, King Arthur."

He was pulled from his musing as another knight indicated the round table at the end of the large room. Arthur nodded curtly and stood up from his throne, his red cape falling around his shoulders. He caught Merlin's eye who smiled at him completely oblivious to the thoughts swirling in his leader's mind. He sighed as the brunette fell into step beside him.

"You know you look like a complete Prat sitting on your throne?" His servant teased, Arthur held back a smile – this was their thing – bickering.

"You know, _Mer_lin – I am the King, I could have you hanged for saying that."

Blue eyes twinkled back at him, "You'd miss me too much, plus I'm the only one who tells you when you're being an arse."

Arthur begrudgingly agreed, this was why Merlin had become indispensable to him – he always made him feel like a normal human being, like he had no responsibilities. Merlin made him feel – real.

"The King is never an _arse_, he just may act like it on occasion." By this time Arthur was trying to hold back a small laugh, he wasn't sure how this brunette man had become such a close friend – but he had. Now he had to make a decision, did he take it further and chance ruining what they had?

He couldn't think on it anymore as the Knights of the Round Table had convened, and they spent several hours going over the Kingdom's troubles. They spoke about impending threats, the higher than usual theft rates, rebuilding the lower town and countless other boring details which needed to be addressed. Arthur found his eyes wandering to Merlin more oft than not as he served drinks and food, but listened – always listened. He gained his best counsel from the gangly man; he thought more of his word than any other knight. He knew this shouldn't be the case – but it was.

Once the last knight had left the large room, Arthur sat back on his chair and shut his eyes for a moment, brain still whirling at his Kingdom's troubles. Then he felt it – hands deft and firm rubbing his shoulders, removing the pent up tension in them. Arthur moaned as those same hands began to push harder trying to tease out knots from between his shoulder blades – it was heaven.

"Merlin…" he breathed as his head fell forward.

"Yes, my King?" Merlin never addressed him so formally, and he sat up and looked behind him at his servant and almost fell off the chair. His bumbling servant was watching him with dark eyes filled with desire and a hard cock inches away from Arthur's face. "I apologise, your moans just…"

Merlin began to back away, but Arthur grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward so that his servant ended up backed against the table. Arthur stood immediately trapping the brunette against the hard wood. He leant in a little closer – still not touching anywhere, and stared into Merlin's eyes – looking for permission, looking for anything which said he wanted this too.

It came in the form of a small moan and a fluttering of eyelids when Arthur pressed against him minutely. It was all he needed. Lips crashed together in a flurry of pent up lust, Merlin's lips opened under his so trusting and warm. Arthur growled as his tongue delved deep inside of his servant's mouth.

Immediately he began to rip Merlin's clothes from his body, he murmured as the cool air hit his body, but Arthur continued until the brunette was standing before him completely naked. He was perfect, lean muscles and a cock which made Arthur's mouth salivate. He wanted this man, he wanted him so bad.

As Arthur took his fill looking, Merlin had begun to disrobe him. His expert fingers had Arthur naked in seconds – since he'd been dressing the King for years he knew the tricks.

When they were both finally nude, Arthur pressed his entire body against Merlin's he felt the sharp inhale of breath as the brunette grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hungrily – their cocks pressed hot against the other. Arthur moved making them rub together and Merlin hissed in a breath. How long they stood against the table kissing and rubbing each other Arthur couldn't say, but before too long it wasn't enough. He pushed Merlin back onto the table and grasped his hard cock in his hands.

Before the brunette could argue, Arthur had wrapped his lips around his insanely hard prick. He'd wanted to do this probably from the first time he saw Merlin walk into the bar castle. His tongue slid around the thickness, tasting, teasing and driving his servant mad with lust. He could hear the sharp growls above him, the intake of air, the soft moans and Arthur's name. Arthur smirked around Merlin's cock – he'd waited for a long time to make him come undone – and now was his chance.

He slicked up two fingers and began to probe around Merlin's tight hole; the brunette spread his legs apart eagerly. It was tight at first, so amazingly tight that Arthur had to use every last ounce of self-control not to spin him over and pound away.

Arthur peppered small kisses along his length before spinning him over – he couldn't wait too much longer. He spread Merlin's cheeks and pushed his fingers in further, seeing them disappear then re-appear. In conjunction with the moans Arthur felt pre-come oozing from his cock. He looked around the room, hoping like hell another servant hadn't come in, then he realised he had Merlin spread out on the round table – the table which had seen many councils and fights over the years, it made him harder. Then he spied the throne from the corner of his eye and knew what he wanted to do.

He yanked Merlin up from the table, he looked gorgeously unkempt and dazzled; a small whimper left his throat as Arthur grabbed him in a deep tongue kiss and grasped his cock giving it a few furiously hard pumps. Then he dragged him across the room.

"Get up on the throne, hands and knees and hold onto the back." Arthur's voice was torn, it sounded like somebody else – it was heavy in arousal He'd never been so turned on – ever. He'd slept with women before and a few men, but nothing that felt this electric, this right.

Merlin crawled up on the cushioned throne, looking small in the face of its grandeur. Arthur knew he'd never erase this image from his brain. Merlin legs spread on the seat of the chair, holding the back and looking over his shoulder eyes blown in lust. Arthur growled and moved forward.

He pressed himself against Merlin, his cock slotting into the cleft of his cheeks as he kissed along his shoulder blades. Reaching around he once again held Merlin's dick – it felt like it belonged in his hand.

He spat on his other hand crudely a few times and slicked his own cock and aligned it with Merlin's slightly loosened hole. Arthur thought about his throne and having his best friend, his confidant and the only person who actually knew him for himself speared on his cock on it – was perfect.

Slowly he entered Merlin, almost too slowly for the brunette if his arching and pushing back was any indication. Arthur stopped his squirming by placing his hands squarely on Merlin's hips. He stilled.

"Feels so good Arthur…don't stop," the words torn from his throat.

"Never." He promised before sharply thrusting the rest of his thick cock into Merlin's tightness.

Arthur looked down and almost came on the spot. He could see where Merlin and he were joined, it looked right, it felt right. He began to move, slowly at first then at Merlin's pleading he picked up the pace. Before long Arthur was pounding Merlin into the throne. Their cries reverberated through the large room, each other's names not far from their lips. Arthur had a moment to realise half the castle would know about them in the morning. He didn't care – let the world know.

Merlin shuddered around him as he came, the clenching of his arse squeezing the orgasm from Arthur in a large bellow. They stood like that for a moment, Arthur still deep inside of his kneeling servant.

"I had no idea…" Merlin trailed off as he rested his head back against Arthur's sweaty shoulder.

"You are the most completely clueless dolt I've ever met, Merlin – I've wanted you all along."

* * *

Merlin dropped the pad; it fell with a clatter to his lounge room floor. He took in a shaky and completely wrecked breath and grabbed his beer – hands trembling. He placed the bottle back on the table with a clang after taking a sip – okay he drained the almost full bottle.

Arthur….Arthur…_holy fuck_ Arthur had written a story in his pad – he'd read all the fantasies and added his own. Merlin's mind whirled then stopped. The RAF uniform. Merlin face palmed himself and groaned at his own stupidity, Arthur wore that so he'd realise. Merlin felt his heart jumping under his skin.

The blonde barman, the man who Merlin had been harbouring a not-so secret crush on, actually wanted to fuck him. Well, unless Merlin was reading the signs wrong…how could he. It was plain. But now what – did he text Arthur, go back to the party or…

A knock on his door startled him, and with a whirling pool of nervousness in his stomach Merlin went to the door – knowing who was on the other side. He opened the door, Arthur still wore the uniform and Merlin wanted to do nothing but drag him in, rip off the hat and run his hands through his hair before stripping him naked. But what he said instead was so far from his want.

"A servant – you made me a bloody servant?"

Arthur threw back his head and laughed. "That's all – that's what you took from that story – I hope you know I was up all bloody night trying to write that. Writing's not easy – I took home about thirty rough drafts…didn't you notice the pad was missing half its pages?"

He pulled Arthur inside his hall and shut the door, not wanting to disturb his neighbours. As he did this Arthur moved forward and cupped the back of Merlin's head. He felt his heartbeat triple as the blonde moved in slowly, lips ghosting over his own.

"I had to lay next to you all night, hard as fuck after reading the rest of your fantasies. That was torture…"

Merlin leaned forward kissing into Arthur, grabbing his hips – feeling his hardness, his real cock, not a damn fantasy he'd made up. "Why the fuck didn't you just grab me?"

Arthur made a small chuckle as his tongue traced Merlin's lips slowly, "Where would the fun be in that? I wanted you to guess, but hell, Merlin – you're a little slow on the uptake. I literally had to dress up for you – and you still didn't get it."

Merlin felt red creep up on his cheeks, he'd wondered but never in a million years would he have guessed Arthur wanted him in return. He thought it was all coincidence. He was a dolt, but a very hard and happy dolt at the moment.

As Arthur's tongue made its way into Merlin's mouth he groaned and traced his hands down the back of the RAF uniform, shivering in delight at the rough fabric. Arthur was a god made to life – he was utterly beautiful and Merlin had him in his unit, tongue deep in his mouth sucking lightly. It was almost all too much. Merlin's chest swelled.

Suddenly Merlin felt Arthur's fingers teasing around the white t-shirt still tucked into his Ghostbusters overalls. Cold fingers splayed over his naked stomach moments later before tracing their way around to his back and pulling him in close. Arthur was strong and warm and made Merlin's head spin. The fingers were back at the t-shirt and it was ripped off over Merlin's head before he could think about it.

He felt exposed in the face of Arthur, but Arthur just stared at Merlin like he was a glass of water to a man dying of thirst, Merlin felt a confidence creep up on him at the way Arthur's eyes hooded in desire as he looked Merlin's torso over. Then the blonde's lips were back, kissing along his jaw line, trailing lower to his collarbone – sucking lightly on the skin at the hollow of his throat. Merlin keened, he couldn't help the small sound which escaped. He felt Arthur chuckle as he nipped lower, finally running his rough tongue across one of Merlin's nipples.

"What's your favourite fantasy, Merlin?" Arthur deep lusty voice asked as his teeth nipped at his skin as his lips came back up to Merlin's neck.

"Well, that fucking uniform is a brilliant start…" Merlin managed to get out as Arthur's hands began to trail perilously close to his hard cock.

"So – should we head towards your shower then?" Arthur rasped as his lips found Merlin's again – he pushed him against the wall, his entire length pressing almost every inch. Merlin felt his hips buck unintentionally against Arthur. Fuck, he was almost rutting like a dog in heat.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**A/N: Well there we have it guys - they finally got their act together. Really hope you enjoyed Arthur's little story back to the very slow and oblivious Merlin - hope the wait was worth it!**

**I absolutely love the response this story has gained and I can't thankyou all enough, although I try! **

**And I apologise for leaving it there - but seriously, you can't get it all at once! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin took in a shaky breath as he followed the blonde barman to his small but neat bathroom. He watched in wonder as Arthur stripped off his RAF uniform and left it lying on the floor – it was the hottest thing Merlin had ever seen. Arthur stood adjusting the water for a moment in only his underwear. Merlin couldn't help it and reached out – running his hands over Arthur's muscled back, the blonde twitched under his touch then sighed heavily, leaning into Merlin's hands.

Before Merlin could slide his arms around and dip into Arthur's underwear to finally feel the cock he'd been dreaming of, the blonde had turned and grabbed him. Merlin was suddenly assaulted with a barrage of open-mouthed kisses all over. Unceremoniously Arthur lifted him up and dumped him on his bathroom counter.

Shifting in his seated position, Arthur ripped the rest of the Ghostbusters outfit from Merlin. It took all of three seconds for Merlin to go from being partially clothed to being completely naked. Merlin hissed as the cool surface hit his skin, but the heat of Arthur more than made up for his discomfort. Arthur stared, he stared for the longest time and Merlin started to feel red creep up on him – what was he doing?

"Merlin, you're….indescribably perfect," the blonde finally breathed while his hand grasped Merlin's prick tightly and his lips pressed against his neck again. Throwing his head back Merlin moaned as Arthur's tongue made traces up to his ear and along his jaw – finally resting against his own lips.

By this time the bathroom was foggy and warm, neither really noticed. Arthur pulled Merlin's arse forward on the counter, spreading his legs so his body could slot in. Suddenly bare skin was against bare skin, Arthur had shucked his underwear and his cock was now up against Merlin's – he almost lost his life. Growling he raised himself a little while grabbing Arthur's head in an almost vice like grip to kiss him deeper. Arthur appreciated it if the twitch which ran through his body was any indication.

Tongues, teeth and laboured breathing were all Merlin could think about, the only sensation which ran through his body was pleasure, and it was all to do with the blonde whose hands had grasped Merlin's arse pulling him from the bench and almost throwing him into the shower.

Hot water cascaded over Merlin as Arthur stalked towards him, eyes heavy with desire and cock hard and delicious. Arthur had only just invaded Merlin's personal space when Merlin dropped to his knees, mouth salivating at the thought of running his hot tongue up Arthur's length. Any thoughts that dreams couldn't come true fled as Merlin's mouth engulfed the blonde's prick. Arthur staggered to the side, holding his hand up against the wall of the shower as he groaned obscenely loud, Merlin felt his gut pulse in returning lust.

It was an insanely perfect moment in time.

"Fuck, Merlin – your tongue is hotter than your imagination." Arthur's fingers ran through Merlin's hair tugging slightly as he let his mouth drag up and down the shaft. Merlin hummed, still amazed that Arthur had read his slutty stories and instead of being horrified – he was obviously very turned on. He had a fleeting thought about maybe compiling the stories into a novel but got distracted as Arthur thrust into his mouth.

Arthur's prick was long and thick and Merlin had never had a more perfect weight in his mouth. He licked up the thick vein, pushing and sucking at the same time making Arthur gasp. Before he got too excited Merlin was pulled to his feet and Arthur had pushed him against the wall – thrusting against him as his lips slotted over Merlin's. Kissing Arthur Pendragon could become very addictive. Who was he kidding he had been addicted to the blonde from the start.

Suddenly soap slicked fingers started to tentatively quest around Merlin's hole. He growled into Arthur's mouth and let one leg fall to the side to give the blonde more room. Arthur pulled back and watched Merlin closely as his finger breeched the tight ring of muscle. Merlin refused to shut his eyes and was rewarded by Arthur's awed stare as he slowly started to crook his finger deep in Merlin. In response Merlin moaned like a wanton whore and clenched, making Arthur's cock twitch against him.

"I need to be in there, Merlin – needed it for months now…" When Arthur made no other move but to add another finger, Merlin realised he was asking for permission. Merlin almost lost himself right then.

He pulled Arthur in tight, nipping at his bottom lip while the blonde still slowly pumped his fingers in and out of him. "Bed – now…"

It was all he could get out, the shower forgotten as Arthur literally yanked Merlin from the stall and threw him onto the bed in the next room. Merlin watched with hooded eyes as the barman walked towards him. Cock glistening and wet from the shower, Merlin watched as rivulets traced down his muscled stomach, getting lost in the hair nestled around his prick. He swallowed hard – then leant over his bed and grabbed the lube sitting in the top drawer.

When he turned back – Arthur was right there, hot mouth an inch away from Merlin's hardness. He watched in fascination as this blonde god's tongue flicked out and caught the saltiness of Merlin's tip in his mouth. He groaned at the taste and suddenly Merlin's prick was engulfed completely to the hilt – an expert tongue swirling. It was tight and hot and Merlin arched off the bed as teeth lightly grazed his sensitive prick.

Too soon, but almost too long – Arthur pulled away with a pop, and gazed down at Merlin. "Are you sure?"

Merlin barked out a laugh, "Jesus – Arthur, have you not read my stories?"

Arthur chuckled in response, "Just checking, because once I start there is no stopping this."

And then he fell onto Merlin, using his hands and arms to stop himself crushing him. The weight of the blonde was phenomenal. Merlin had a second to wonder if Arthur just meant this moment or if he was talking about something more long term. But a slicked up cock was nudging against his own.

Arthur sat up after licking and biting Merlin's neck softly, so he was on his knees. He pulled Merlin up so a leg was either side of him – exposing his hole to Arthur. He felt no embarrassment, just lust and a need to be filled.

Then it happened, the one thing Merlin had been dreaming and writing about for months. Arthur Pendragon slowly slid into his tightness, stretching and impaling him until he could go no further. Lust filled eyes met his own as he adjusted to being full; he wriggled slightly enjoying the burn, the sensation, the Arthurness of the moment.

It started slowly at first, but as Arthur's thrusts came in harder and faster Merlin threw his hands above his head and grabbed the headboard. Arthur's hips began to snap and sweat began to form on the blonde's forehead and Merlin watched and writhed before him. Arthur's own eyes devoured Merlin's body, and as they neared the end, Arthur firmly grabbed Merlin's prick and jerked it. Merlin screamed out in pleasure before feeling his cock pulse and wetness coat his stomach. Arthur's own fulfilled bellow came seconds later and Merlin felt himself being filled with seed. He had never been happier in his life.

The blonde sat back, still inside of Merlin and took a few shuddery deep breaths. "That was…you know what – can't think of any words that describe that."

Merlin quirked an eyebrow, "I'm sincerely hoping you mean that in a good way…"

"Terrible, awful, even a little disgusting," Arthur smirked, before pulling himself from Merlin slowly. Merlin instantly missed the fullness of having Arthur balls-deep. He was turning into a girl. Arthur went to the bathroom and came back a moment later.

"Did anyone ever let you know you're a Prat?" Merlin said sleepily, then almost jumped out of his skin as Arthur cleaned him up with a warm wet towel. _Holy hell_ – if Arthur decided this was a one-time occurrence, Merlin just might pine for a while. _Yep, he was a giant girl._

"Only by this pretentious writer type bloke, one who has brilliant ideas but is completely clueless at seeing he could get the real thing by just opening his eyes."

"Yep – a total Prat." Merlin said yawning while Arthur fell into bed next to him chuckling. Just before he drifted off he felt strong arms pull him in close and a whispered 'idiot' before a soft kiss was placed on his crown. Merlin wriggled in closer and was out like a light moments later.

* * *

Merlin sat in his usual bar chair and smiled like a loon. He knew this because Laura had come up about fifteen minutes earlier and told him so. He didn't care. Arthur Pendragon was utterly and completely gorgeous and he wanted to fuck Merlin, hell he indicated he wanted to fuck Merlin a lot. And what more could Merlin do but sit there and agree with a hard cock and an open mind. What ever happened from here – whether it be for one more night, a week or longer, Merlin would take it. How could he not?

Arthur glanced over and gave Merlin a wink while he served a couple of young girls. Merlin felt a warmth creep through his gut. Sitting back he realised he felt a little lost - he'd left his satchel at home. He hadn't meant to, but when Arthur sent him a text to meet him at the end of his shift Merlin literally dropped what he was doing – which may or may not have been lying on his couch grinning and thinking on the previous night – and came straight down.

The night before was beyond anything Merlin could call perfect, it may not have been as plot driven as his stories, but it was much more satisfying – on a scale of 1 to 100 it was clearly a 300 plus. They had woken up in the morning completely and utterly wrapped around each other – it was a novel experience for Merlin. He was not usually a snuggly person, for some reason Arthur brought it out of him – or was he concerned if he let go, it wouldn't have been real? Pushing aside any negative thoughts he thought back on their morning romp – it was hot.

Although he had written a 69 into one of his stories, he'd never been a part of one before. Arthur enlightened him, the whole time telling him he couldn't wait to try it since he'd read Merlin's words. If anything it made Merlin harder and come quicker.

Before long the bar was all packed away and Laura left with a goodbye and a small smirk. When she hugged Merlin she gave him a small kiss on the cheek and whispered 'about bloody time you blind fools, love you'. Merlin just laughed, he couldn't deny it – he'd been blind.

Arthur turned off all the lights and came over, pulling the tables away from the fire and indicated Merlin to swing his chair around so they were both facing the warmth. The blonde placed a scotch beside Merlin before flopping into the chair next to him. Merlin waited.

"So….the stories…." Arthur asked, making Merlin flush.

"The stories…." Merlin agreed then trailed off when Arthur said no more.

Draining his scotch Arthur placed the empty glass on the table beside him, then suddenly he was on his knees before Merlin, slotting between his legs like he belonged there. Merlin caught his breath as Arthur placed his hands on the arms of his chair and leant in closer.

"Yes, you deviant – the stories. Who would have thought such a mild mannered nerd would have such naughty fantasies?"

Merlin protested at being called a nerd but didn't say anything more as Arthur had leaned forward and started to unbutton his shirt slowly. Shit, was Arthur about to get freaky with Merlin in the bar? It was a fantasy Merlin didn't know he had – he had it now though.

"You know I read the first five stories when I took you home after that night with Gwaine?"

"What?" Merlin felt shock run through him at Arthur's words, then a sharp spike of arousal hit as Arthur's tongue licked gently at his exposed collar bone.

"Yep, you were passed out drunk in your bed, dead to the world. I was curious what you were hiding in that large notebook, and I can tell you – when I started to read, I couldn't stop."

Merlin shut his eyes as Arthur's hands began to quest lower, unbuckling his belt and undoing the button of his jeans, he shifted his weight slightly so Arthur could pull his jeans down around his ankles. The hiss and crackle of the fire made Merlin feel so warm and comfortable, even though he was sitting in the chair he'd practically commandeered months earlier.

"I wanked twice on your couch that night."

Merlin choked, eyes flying open, "You fucking what?" His cock hardened more than concrete, it was the hottest thing he'd ever heard. Arthur had rubbed two out on his couch, while he slept on in drunken obliviousness in the next room. It was unfair.

Arthur smirked and traced the line of Merlin's prick with his fingertips making Merlin shudder. "Yep, fucking hell, Merlin – you have a vivid imagination – a brilliant, perverted and hot imagination – and there's something I want to try with you, and judging by your writing – you really want me to do this."

"Do what?" Merlin had time to ask breathlessly before Arthur had leant back and made Merlin stand. He pulled the rest of Merlin's clothes off and moved back making Merlin kneel on the rug before the fire. Merlin had no idea what Arthur wanted to try – but he couldn't wait, though he was confused at why he was naked and Arthur was still fully clothed.

Then Arthur had spun Merlin and pushed him against the seat of his chair, bending Merlin over it, spreading his knees wide. Merlin felt embarrassment rush over him, he was completely exposed to Arthur, even though it was only in the fire light – it was still a little confronting. He felt the warmth hit his buttocks, it was nice.

"You may want to hold onto the sides of the chair." Arthur mumbled and Merlin went to look back to see what the blonde had planned but never got the chance. His arse cheeks were pulled apart and a hot wet tongue had pressed itself against his puckered hole. Merlin yelled out throatily.

Merlin had to admit that Arthur had a very fucking talented tongue – it wasn't just his imagination – no pun intended. He did indeed grab the sides of the wingback chair while Arthur's mouth made magic. He peppered Merlin's arse with open-mouthed kisses, before hardening his tongue and thrusting it deep inside of Merlin making him whimper incoherently. He thrust in and out while swirling his tongue and wriggling it. Merlin had never been eaten out so thoroughly in his life. Then Arthur began to add fingers into the mix. Merlin was fit to explode.

Before long Arthur dragged Merlin up so they both were kneeling. Merlin's back was flush with Arthur's front and Arthur let his hand lazily grip Merlin's cock and pumped it – making it rock hard. The blonde kissed Merlin's neck and whispered in his ear.

"You also know that I made sure no one sat in this chair but you. I had to chase more than one patron away so it would be free for you. The idea you were sitting there writing erotic fiction starring you and me almost made me lose it. I needed to know what you were writing, but you'd never even let me peek. Drove me mad."

Merlin could only groan as Arthur's other hand began to lower itself and he felt a finger begin to prod his tightness again – he was living in sensation overload.

"And you, Merlin – you were so dense, I wanted you to figure out that I knew, but you didn't. God's could I have hinted more?" His teeth bit into Merlin's soft skin then licked the sore spot immediately.

"I wanted to believe, desperately if I'm being honest, but never thought somebody like you would look at me." Merlin finally answered as Arthur's finger reached deep inside of him, he gasped as it crooked and threatened to hit his prostate.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again – you are the biggest dolt in the world. You are amazing, Merlin, so gorgeous and unassuming in your ability to drive me wild. I will never get sick of this."

Before Merlin could think on what Arthur meant, he felt the blonde practically rip his own clothes off. Then he was being turned around, facing a naked and very stiff Arthur. He leant in forward kissing him with everything in his entire being, trying to show how much he wanted this. Arthur wrapped his arms around him hot skin against each other, then Merlin was being pushed to the floor.

The fire made Arthur look like a bronzed god come to life and Merlin could only marvel that having a shitty day at work a few months earlier led him to try this pub, and here he was now – lying under the most gorgeous barman in the universe. They say fate works in mysterious ways, Merlin couldn't agree more.

Merlin lay back and arched his back as Arthur quickly and deeply took his cock in mouth. "I wasn't lying in my story, I wanted to suck you the first time you walked in, all grumpy and surly – it was a turn on."

Merlin laughed, and Arthur stopped his ministrations and crawled up so his body covered his. "Are you mocking me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Merlin replied.

Arthur kissed him then, deeply and so Merlin couldn't breathe. He heard a rustling and felt Arthur moving a little as he continued to thrust his tongue into Merlin's mouth. Then Merlin's legs were being pushed apart and Arthur's lubed cock sat heavily between them.

"Seriously, you are a king, Arthur – the king of sneakiness; I didn't even feel you do that."

"I have mad skills." Arthur smirked then lined himself up, impaling Merlin in one swift stroke.

Merlin threw his head back and growled, he could never get sick of this feeling. Arthur began to pump, deep and hard. He leant over grabbing Merlin's head between his hands and assaulting him with tongue kisses which made getting air into his lungs hard. Merlin had never been fucked so thoroughly. It was literally mind-blowing.

Then Arthur pulled out and Merlin was almost ashamed to hear the whine which left his throat, but before he could verbally complain, Arthur had pulled him up and over so he was now straddling the blonde.

Merlin slid down onto Arthur's hardness and he saw Arthur wince in pleasure as Merlin became completely seated. He was so full. He began to move, slowly at first then harder, until his movements were almost violent. Arthur's hands grasped his hips as he thrust upwards and after a few minutes of obscene sounds of fucking infiltrating the empty bar, Arthur came with a bellow. The heat curling up inside of him made Merlin stroke his own cock and he came on Arthur's stomach a moment later.

He fell down, panting and sated. Arthur patted his back sloppily and clearly in tiredness. Merlin chuckled.

"What?" Arthur asked, clearly thinking he was the butt of some joke.

"I have the best idea for a new chapter."

Arthur laughed.

* * *

Merlin sat back in his seat, the flight had almost landed – he'd been away for over a week and he felt his toes curling at the thought of seeing Arthur within the hour. They had only had four days of screwing each other senseless before Merlin was sent overseas again. It was the most wondrous and fulfilling of Merlin's life. He ignored the small voice which asked him if he could be falling in love with the blonde.

When he got home there was a familiar form waiting in his foyer. Arthur's eyes lit up and he practically ran for Merlin, lifting him up and spinning him around before devouring his lips and neck in wet kisses. Merlin laughed and felt a little flattered at the attention of this glorious man. His chest gave a little lurch as Arthur's kisses became less messy and more slow and sensual as if he was trying to climb into Merlin.

After Arthur fucked Merlin into the hallway wall, he flopped on the couch while Merlin took a shower. Merlin smirked in satisfaction watching the blonde make himself at home on his couch, flicking the TV on and grabbing a beer. It looked right.

When he was fresh and ready for whatever Arthur had planned, he came back into the lounge to find Arthur scribbling away in his notebook. He laughed and tore it from his hands.

"Hey, they are my fantasies – not yours." At Arthur's raised eyebrow Merlin conceded. "Okay, so technically they are yours too."

He looked down and began to read out loud, the mirth in his voice apparent.

_The stormtrooper took his helmet off and threw it across his small shared cabin with a huff._ Darth had worked them hard today, well their drill master had anyway. It seemed the rebels were creating problems all over and they had to do extra training to get in preparation for an attack. Arthur winced as he slipped his boots off, his feet killed; his neck and back killed and he wanted nothing more than a shower and sleep.

After he'd washed away the sweat and grime he came out into the shared room wearing only a towel and stopped dead. There lying on his bunk, clearly not realising Arthur had finished training early was Merlin – his room-mate. Pants down around his ankles wanking himself into oblivion. Now, Arthur was no stranger to the art of wanking – he was quite adept at it in fact, but Merlin obviously needed help.

The look on Merlin's face was priceless when Arthur grasped his spit-slick cock in hand and began to pump.

"I…I…shit, Arthur – I didn't realise you were here…" he growled as Arthur did an amazing twist of his wrist, creating a tight friction.

"Really – I think you're a little cock-slut and knew I would walk in on you…"

Merlin looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "Cock-slut? Really?"

Arthur shrugged, "I was trying it out…"

Then he dropped his towel and straddled Merlin's legs all while still pumping furiously. Merlin's hands soon grasped Arthur's thick muscular thighs and squeezed every so often as Arthur continued to twist and stroke.

"Oh Arthur, you're amazing, brilliant and gorgeous – so much more than any other Stormtrooper…"

Merlin stopped reading and cocked his eyebrow at a smiling Arthur. "Really – Stormtroopers, and me wanking when I know you are having a shower – and lathering praise at your - what exactly? Great twisting of wrist?"

Arthur had started laughing by this time. "It's all I could come up with on the spot – you take forever in the shower, I had to amuse myself somehow."

The TV was on in the background showing Star Wars, A New Hope. "You came up with it all on your own?"

Arthur grinned as his foot hit the power button on the remote control. "Of course, are you saying I'm lying?"

"Not at all," Merlin said as he sat next to the half-naked man. Seriously how could Arthur look so scrumptious wearing only light blue jeans? It was an injustice to all normal looking men wearing jeans.

Arthur leaned over and left a lingering kiss on Merlin's lips. "So, it's a good idea though?"

Merlin couldn't help laughing again, he'd never chuckled so much in his life since he started seeing Arthur. "You really want me to write a Star Wars fantasy?"

The look in Arthur's eyes was all the answer he needed. He would write the world for this man, if he only asked.

Merlin thought no more of Stormtroopers and the Rebel Alliance as Arthur's incredible fingers and mouth made him come undone all over his couch, for the first time that night. It was still early and Merlin couldn't wait for the rest of the night to begin, his gut tingled at the thought.

* * *

**A/N: There you go peeps, really hoped that you enjoyed them finally getting their act together! There is only an epilogue to go now, which I will put up in a day or so as its shorter than a usual chapter. **

**I can't thank you all enough, so a huge freaking salute goes to all you wonderful people out there who has made this story so enjoyable to write!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Epilogue:_

_Three years later….._

Merlin stood in the crowd of almost complete strangers - all who wanted to pat his back and congratulate him on his successes. His eyes searched out for the one person whose opinion mattered the most. He couldn't help but smile when he saw where Arthur was – at the bar; talking to the bargirl about the different ciders they had on tap.

Merlin Emrys had written a book, a book which skyrocketed into the bestsellers list all over the world. It was unexpected, it was amazing and it was also a little terrifying. Who would have thought a book centred around two male leads and their fantasy worlds could create such a fuss. The book itself wasn't hard to write – he practically lived the entire ordeal. But when Arthur suggested he try and write a novel, he knew exactly what to create - their strange if not unorthodox courtship.

Evan, his editor had been fantastic in the early stages, he put Merlin onto a publishing house of a friend's after he'd read the outline. Merlin still travelled all over writing, but now he could add novelist to the list of his achievements – that, along with finding his perfect partner. God's Arthur looked fuckable in a made-to-fit tuxedo. He squashed thoughts of screwing the blonde in the men's restroom when his publisher came up to offer his congratulations.

The party wasn't Merlin's idea - he really couldn't be bothered with all the pomp and circumstance that came with the job. But Arthur insisted that if he wanted to sell books and keep writing, he needed to be seen and be approachable. Merlin watched over his publisher's shoulder as Arthur turned around sipping a scotch, neat. Their eyes met and Arthur winked sexily before being accosted by Laura, who had just turned up with her husband – Gwaine. Merlin had never seen it coming – Arthur once again laughing at his inability to see the obvious before his face. Apparently they had hooked up after the tequila night and kept it secret for weeks. Merlin would never have guessed – ever. Arthur wasn't surprised.

After speeches were made and Merlin was embarrassed thoroughly by having to read out a chapter, he finally made it to where Arthur was standing waiting for him. It was ridiculously corny but it felt like coming home. The only thing left for him to do was start using female toilets – he was practically a girl now – especially where Arthur was concerned.

"You did well, except when you stumbled over the phrase, 'leaking hot cock'….which by the way – I don't leak; it doesn't sound manly at all."

Merlin smirked and turned red all at the same time, "you really are a twat. Lucky you're a good looking one."

"So what – you're only with me because of my extraordinarily perfect physique?"

"Of course, why else – your personality doesn't really win points now does it?"

Arthur smiled at Merlin and drew him in closer so his lips touched Merlin's ear – he shivered as Arthur nipped his lobe. "Who needs personality when I have a hot throbbing non-leaking cock which wants to be inside of you right now?"

Merlin groaned and felt his cock wake up in his pants. It was crazy, after three years of being together, fucking, living and breathing the other – they still were absolutely in lust. Merlin hoped it never changed, he didn't think it would. But right at that moment, Merlin wanted Arthur inside of him, thrusting away making him forget his name.

Looking around Merlin saw everyone was otherwise occupied and dragged Arthur out the door and around the corner. Almost immediately Arthur had him up against the wall, tongue deep in his mouth and hands down the front on his pants. Arthur started to stroke him and Merlin whimpered against his lips as he fisted so tight it almost hurt – but in a good way.

"Not here…" Merlin garbled almost incoherently – he wanted nothing more than for Arthur to turn him around, drop his tuxedo pants and breech him, but this hallway was not private enough and Merlin had enough embarrassment for the night.

He was dragged down another hall until a huge exit sign appeared at the end, Arthur pushed on the bar and they were suddenly in the darkened stairwell. Arthur looked up, then down the stairwell and once satisfied, grabbed Merlin's pants and pulled them straight down.

A cool breeze tickled Merlin's bare thighs, but it was soon overtaken by another sensation – the one of Arthur's hot mouth deep throating him. Wet slurping noises echoed down the stairs, followed by Merlin's small whimpers of pleasure – then a small growl as Arthur's fingers found the tight ring of Merlin's hole. Slowly and agonisingly good, Arthur began to push inside. Merlin grabbed Arthur's hair and pulled slightly, making the blonde smirk on his knees.

"You want me inside?"

"Gods, yes…" Merlin moaned.

"Are you sure you want this utterly perfect cock deep inside of your arse, pounding you until you are red raw and screaming my name." Arthur was grinning by now.

Merlin yelped a little as a third finger joined the other two, "On second thoughts…"

He got no further, Arthur had stood up and pushed Merlin against the stair rail, so he was looking down almost twenty flights, it was a little dizzying. He heard Arthur's pants fall to the ground and a small tear of a packet of lube being opened and wet fingers were back inside of him. They could almost own shares in the lube company now.

His small cries of pleasure reverberated down the stairs, as Arthur's cock finally pushed against his pucker. Then it was on. Arthur's grunts and tight hands on his hips made Merlin squeeze unintentionally – Arthur's pace stumbled.

"I'll last three seconds if you keep clenching."

Merlin apologised and held onto the railing as Arthur began to fuck him with the force of a tank. It was so perfect, the burn, the fullness – getting fucked in a public place. This wasn't the first time the urge to get each other off in public had happened. They had screwed almost everywhere and so far never been caught – well if they had neither knew it.

As Arthur's breath began to labour, Merlin couldn't help but clench tightly, he knew it drove Arthur over the edge. With a loud wail, Arthur thrust one last time, so deep it almost hurt – and his cock began to throb. Merlin felt warmth fill him as he stood their panting, still hard.

Arthur pulled out quickly,

"Clench," he ordered.

Merlin felt a thrill, and clenched tighter so that none of Arthur's seed left his body – this was always the hard part. Then Arthur was on his knees again, licking Merlin's hardness. Merlin was seeing stars, his arse clenched trying not to let any cum loose was almost impossible as Arthur began to fist and lick him.

It was over all too soon; Merlin's hips were thrusting out of rhythm as Arthur jerked his orgasm from him. As he came down Arthur's throat he let go, feeling Arthur's seed leave him at the same time – it was a heady sensation.

Merlin held onto the railing with the last of his strength and only came back into himself when Arthur started to clean him up with his handkerchief. When they were both respectable again Arthur pulled Merlin in for a tight hug.

"Fuck I love you."

Merlin smiled into the blonde's shoulder, sated, happy and wanting a nap.

"Yeah, well for an obnoxious prat – you're not so bad yourself. Love you too."

Arthur huffed out a laugh and grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled him back to the party. Just before they opened the door, Merlin grabbed Arthur and kissed him completely.

"Let's go home – they won't miss us. I want a shower, a Star Wars marathon and a slow fucking on the couch."

Arthur's eyes went insanely dark, "Deal."

Merlin followed him out to their car and slid into the front seat smiling. Life was good, actually life was perfect – and he wouldn't change a damn thing about it. Not only was Arthur Pendragon Merlin's fantasy, he was his reality too. And nothing in the world could change that.

End.

* * *

**A/N: Just a small sweet (ish) ending for you all. Hope you enjoyed Arthur and Merlins little smutty way into each others hearts! :)**

** I've said it before and I'll say it again - thank you so much! Seriously - I wasn't sure where this story was going to go, and I definitely didn't expect so many people to like it, so for all of you who took the time to favourite, read and review - you rock. And because of you all I have plot bunnies running through my head on another story to come!**

**Until next time - farewell, stay classy and keep smiling! :)**


End file.
